


Amateur Theatrics

by AliNasweter



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Age Regression, Amnesia, Angst and Humor, Bodyswap, Coma, Families of Choice, Gen, Genderswap, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Kid Loki, Magical Accidents, Parenthood, Powerlessness, Siblings, Warning: Loki
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 25,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8618317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliNasweter/pseuds/AliNasweter
Summary: Povídka, kde Thorova typická metoda řešení problémů (mocný švih Mjolnirem) nemá na magický artefakt žádaný účinek, a jeho druhá metoda (ještě mocnější švih Mjolnirem) se ukáže jako naprosto katastrofická.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [galaxysoup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxysoup/gifts).
  * A translation of [Amateur Theatrics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/373529) by [galaxysoup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxysoup/pseuds/galaxysoup). 



_Další naprosto okouzlující den v životě Avengera_ , pomyslel si Clint rezignovaně, když se mu pod nohama roztřásla země a vyhodila ho do vzduchu. Trajektorie to byla dost oslnivá na to, aby okamžitě poukázala na tu vyloženou zášť, se kterou s ním Loki hodil schválně tím směrem, ve kterém ho ani jeden z jeho kolegů neměl šanci chytit, musel se tudíž soustředit na dopad, který by ho nepřizabil.

Ještě před dopadem se přetočil tak, že na poslední chvíli minul roh krásného žulového květináče, aby místo toho zničil nadějnou budoucnost nevinného záhonku rukví. Prakticky se prolétl celou zahradou, pobral po cestě snad všechnu špínu a cigaretové špačky, a protože ho celý vesmír už z principu nesnášel, zakončil Clint svou cestu v dekorativní fontáně.

Vynořil se a vyplivl vodu i s pár kousky mokré slámy (Clint už viděl, co psi a malé děti prováděli ve veřejných fontánkách), a s nemalým potěšením si uvědomil, že to neuvěřitelně hlasité _bong_ nemůže patřit nikomu jinému, než Thorovi, jeho kladivu, a Lokiho nejnovějšímu magickému kousku. Lokiho rozzuřené „Ne!“, dobře slyšitelné i blok a půl zpátky, mu tu teorii docela spolehlivě potvrdilo.

Pak uslyšel další _bong_ , tentokrát však doprovázené zvukem tříštícího se kovu a čistě bílou září, která Clinta odhodila rovnou zpátky do fontány.

Znovu se vynořil z vody, a pln obav se odpotácel zpátky do boje. Pokud ho ta exploze, nebo co to vlastně bylo, dokázala dostat z rovnováhy...

Zkrátka... ostatní Avengers byli podstatně blíž.

Obešel převrácené SUV a vstoupil rovnou do jakéhosi kruhu, perfektního a bezchybného jako podle kružítka. Thor ležel na zádech hned uprostřed, vedle něj Mjolnir a doutnající zbytky z Lokiho magického vynálezu. Loki se zhroutil poblíž, a vypadal překvapivě drobně na někoho, kdo dokáže způsobit tolik nepořádku a zmatku. Natasha a Bruce leželi o dalších pár stop dál. Vzhledem k tomu, že se Bruce vzdal své monstrózní podoby, usoudil Clint, že jsou oba dva minimálně v bezvědomí.

Vlastně to byl jenom Steve, kdo se vůbec trochu hýbal. Dosud přehozený přes Iron Mana, posadil se, jeho oblek na něm visel úplně volně, a jakási část Clintova mozku - ta, která ho ve vážných situacích dostávala do problémů - poznamenala, že už bylo načase, aby se Steve nezotavil z každého boje bez škrábance či jediného rozcuchaného vlásku, a aby konečně taky vypadal jako někdo, kdo dostal po hubě jako všichni ostatní.

Jenže pak se přiblížil o dalších pár kroků a uvědomil si, že ne, tím to není. Steve vypadal neupraveně, protože to se prostě stává, když dáte čtyřicetikilového kluka do obleku mocného Kapitána Ameriky a pak s ním trochu zatřesete.

Zděšeně na něj zíral. Steve si jeho pohledu všiml a okamžitě se zeptal: „Hawkeye, jsi v pořádku?“ a hned nato se zarazil, protože tohle jeho hlas obvykle nedělá. Následovala příšerná vteřina, ve které Clint bezmocně pozoroval, kolik výrazů se přehnalo přes Stevovu tvář, výrazů, které už opravdu nikdy nechtěl vidět.

„Jsem v pořádku, je to dobrý,“ řekl Clint a bez dalších slov změnil směr a šel zkontrolovat Thora.

Ten naštěstí dýchal, což byla vážně úleva. Vypadal jako vypadá normálně, a to bylo další plus. Dokonce ani nebyl zraněný, jen úplně mimo.

Těsně za nimi se ozvalo šustění látky a cinkání brnění, protože samozřejmě, že se Loki musel vzpamatovat teď, když byli k dispozici jenom Clint a půlka Kapitána Ameriky.

„Co se stalo?“ řekl ten hlas... a byl to dětský hlas.

Clint se prudce otočil. Vážně se mu to nezdálo, v Lokiho brnění teď sídlil malý klučina s černými vlasy a vyděšenýma očima.

„Kdo jste?“ ptal se chlapec, hlas se mu třásl. „Tohle není Asgard. Kde to jsem? Co jste udělal?“

„Loki?“ zeptal se Clint, snad jen aby se ujistil. Kluk vyzývavě zdvihl bradu, gesto, které se zjevně naučil od někoho jiného.

Clint přes Lokiho rameno navázal oční kontakt se Stevem. Na jedné straně, udělat ze sebe dítě a předstírat ztrátu paměti jen aby je dostal do kouta, to znělo jako něco, co by Loki nejspíš udělal. Ovšem na straně druhé, Steve teď stěží dosahoval pěti a půl stopy a Loki pravděpodobně neměl v plánu tu svou magickou skříňku nechat napospas Mjolniru, takže bylo docela dobře možné, že to dítě skutečně nemělo tušení, co se stalo.

Loki se nadechl. „To je asgardské brnění,“ začal zostra, ukazuje přitom na Thora. Rukáv mu zakryl celou ruku. „A to je Mjolnir. To má být v trezoru!“

„Loki,“ začal Clint, sklouzávaje ke svému nejlepšímu pro-vyděšené-lidi hlasu. „Stala se tady menší magická nehoda. Víš něco o magii, že?“

Loki přikývl.

„Dobře. Tohle bude znít trošku divně, ale ještě před minutou jsi byl dospělý.“ Ukázal dolů. „Tohle je Thor.“

Loki se vyškrábal na nohy, přidržel si dlouhé kalhoty a došoupal se o něco blíž. „Vypadá trochu jako otec,“ řekl po chvíli. „A to oblečení je mi příliš velké.“

„Jo, to je fakt,“ řekl Clint s úlevou, jelikož očekával o něco prudší reakci. Předpokládal, že to patří k výhodám vyrůstání na Asgardu - ti lidi se s takovými šílenostmi potkávali nejspíš denně.

„Byli jsme v nějakém boji?“ zeptal se Loki. „Nepřítel byl tedy přemožen?“

Jeho tvář byla upřímná a plná starostí, a Clint byl sice mnoho věcí, ale zlý na děti být nedokázal, přestože to dítě bylo za normálních okolností realitu bortící hajzl. „Jo... o toho jsme se už postarali. Nemusíš si dělat starosti. Hele, mohl by sis tu chvilku sednout s Thorem? Potřebuju zkontrolovat ostatní.“

„Jistě,“ přikývl Loki a sedl si na Mjolnir, přičemž sváděl krátký boj se svým nepříliš padnoucím brněním. „Dohlédnu na něj.“

„Díky, kluku,“ řekl Clint, a dřív, než se stačil zarazit, ho pocuchal ve vlasech. Neztratil ruku ani se nezměnil v nic slizkého a nechutného, což dost podpořilo teorii, že je teď Loki skutečně dítětem s amnézií.

Steve mezitím pracoval na Tonyho obleku.

„Nemůžu tu masku otevřít,“ oznámil. „Řekl bych, že je jenom v bezvědomí, ale nemůžu se ujistit. Asi je to zablokované nebo co.“

Clint zasunul prsty pod helmu a pokusil se s ní alespoň trochu pohnout. „Jsi v pohodě?“

„Ne,“ odvětil Steve krátce. „Jsem v pohodě,“ dodal hned nato.

Clint se nevesele uchechtl. „Jasně.“

Tony sebou prudce trhl, čímž Clintovi málem zlomil levý loket. „Cotodoprdele-“

„Tony! Jsi v pořádku?“ zeptal se Steve.

„Ah, sakra. Cítím se nějak... promáčknutě.“

Tonyho hlas byl... příšerně vysoký. Steve si s Clintem vyměnil pohled.

„Můžeš si tu masku na moment sundat?“

Tonymu se to po chvilce dokonce i povedlo. „Ah, proč mě tak bolí hrudník?“

„Ehm,“ ujal se toho Clint, protože bylo zjevné, že Steve dočasně oněměl. „Řekl bych, že to bude tím, že’s tomu obleku nedal dost prostoru pro kozy.“

Tony jenom hleděl. Zničehonic se zatvářil raněně. „Chceš říct, že mám kozy? Jako jsem si vědom toho, že seš kretén, ale tohle-...“

Zmlkl. Pak se v obleku zavrtěl a hned nato zbledl.

„Kam se poděl můj pták?“ zasípal.

„Ukradla ho magie,“ odvětil Steve naprosto vážně.

„Půjdu se ještě mrknout na Natashu a Bruce,“ řekl Clint a odběhl dřív, než se stihl rozesmát jako idiot a stát se tak Tonyho doživotním nepřítelem. Už tak mu dlužil víc než dost.

Natasha zabručela a přetočila se na záda zrovna, když k ní Clint dorazil. „Ah, moje hlava...“ zarazila se a zůstala zírat na dlaň plnou červených kudrlin.

„Natasho?“ zeptal se Clint opatrně.

„Jsem Bruce,“ odvětila Natasha, hlas až urážlivě klidný, načež vyvalila oči a okamžitě se začala štrachat na nohy. „Nenech ji se vzbudit!“

„Co-...“ zarazil se lukostřelec. „Ty... ale do prdele.“

Vrhl se k Brucovu - teď Natashinu - tělu ve chvíli, kdy se její oči otevřely.

„Hej, Nat,“ začal tím nejklidnějším hlasem, jakého byl v ten moment schopen. „Lež klidně, jo?“

Natasha poslušně zamrzla - stejně jako on měla spoustu zkušeností s nabýváním vědomí hned po boji, tudíž věděla, že bylo lepší poslechnout někoho, kdo to vědomí pravděpodobně neztratil.

„Loki?“

„Neutralizován. A nemluv, okej?“

„Je někdo zraněný?“ zeptala se, a on vyloženě spatřil ten moment, kdy si uvědomila, že její hlas je příliš hluboký a že je tady poblíž někdo, kdo zní úplně jako ona, a telefonuje Coulsonovi, že Avengers potřebují posily a spoustu sedativ a že už včera bylo pozdě.

Prudce vystřelila do sedu, podívala se dolů na sebe, a bez dalších cavyků se proměnila v Hulka.

Příštích pár minut bylo velmi nepřehledných.

Bruce byl dostatečně daleko na to, aby se stihl schovat za sochu jakéhosi chlápka na koni - která už po dřívějším boji měla na kahánku, ale pořád stála - a stihl to za neobvykle krátkou dobu i navzdory tomu, že mu Natashino tělo dělalo nemalé problémy s rovnováhou. Clint se sklouzl do strany, přetočil se zpátky na nohy a rovnou padl do náruče Tonymu, který ho z dosahu Natashina záchvatu odnesl, zatímco skrz zuby cedil „Au, kurva, au!“

Steve, jehož ochranářské pudy se ani minimálně neřídily tím, jestli byl vůbec vybaven na to, aby nějakou ochranu poskytl, se okamžitě vrhl k Thorovi a Lokimu. Lokiho strhl na zem a volnou rukou zakryl Thorovu hlavu zrovna v momentě, kdy na ně dopadla první sprška sutin.

Hned nato se nad nimi vytvořila zářivě zelená stěna a sutiny neškodně padly k zemi. Clint měl dost času jen na to, aby si všiml Lokiho smrtelně bledé tváře a natažené ruky, než konečně dorazil Coulson jako kavalerie s hromadou sedativ dost velkou na to, aby porazila... to, co porazit měla.

Coulson si je všechny prohlédl - maličkého Lokiho, scvrklého Steva, ženského Tonyho a podezřele nepůvabnou Natashu - a jediné, na co se vzmohl, bylo tiché „huh“.


	2. Chapter 2

„Takže si to shrneme,“ řekl Fury, a přestože ho bylo slyšet jen přes telefon a Fury samotný byl (pravděpodobně) stovky mil daleko, přistihl se Clint, že se cpe co nejhlouběji do židle. „Banner a Romanoff si vyměnili těla.“

„Ano, pane,“ řekl Coulson. Jakmile vyprchala sedativa, Natasha byla umístěna do té nejklidnější místnosti, jakou jen mohli za tak krátkou dobu najít. Znovu už se v Hulka neproměnila, alespoň zatím, ale tak nějak se všichni beze slov shodli na tom, že bude nejlepší, když její kontrolu v nejbližší době nebudou znovu pokoušet. Momentálně to byla jen Pepper a Coulson, kdo si mohli dovolit se k ní byť jen přiblížit.

Bruce trávil většinu svého času tím, že se snažil vůbec se nedotýkat svého těla, nebo se na své tělo nepodívat, nebo s ním obecně nedělat cokoli, co by si Natasha mohla později vzít velmi osobně. Clint nepochyboval o tom, že první návštěva koupelny mu způsobí menší nervový kolaps.

„Rogers už není super voják.“

„Původní projekt nám zanechal kompletní data,“ odvětil Coulson. „Zjistili jsme, že se kapitán Rogers vrátil zpátky přesně do té podoby, kterou měl před aplikací séra.“

„Stark je žena.“

„Ano,“ odpověděl Coulson, a na moment dokonce i  _on_  vypadal, že se mu o tom příliš mluvit nechce. 

Tony se totiž rozhodl, že se s náhlou situací vypořádá po svém, tedy že bude nosit to nejvyzývavější oblečení, které najde, a že bude co nejčastěji přivolávat pozornost všech ke svým novým přednostem. Tony byl, když už o něm byla řeč, momentálně rozvalený na rohu konferenčního stolku způsobem, který se při vší snaze jinak než pornografickým nazvat nedal, a měl na sobě džíny a tričko, na které předtím zaútočil nůžkami.

Rozstříhané tričko a nepříliš padnoucí džíny by neměly být tak sexy jako byly, a rozhodně by neměly tak ladit s Tonyho neobvykle viditelným obloukovým reaktorem. Clint to házel za vinu faktu, že Tony zkrátka odmítal nosit podprsenku.

„Thor je v komatu. A z Lokiho je dítě, které nemá jedinou vzpomínku na svou zlodušskou minulost.“

„Ano, pane. To je velmi přesný souhrn.“

„A Barton je v pořádku? Nemyslí si třeba, že je mlok, nebo něco takového?“

„Eh, ne. Pane,“ pravil Clint na Coulsonův významný pohled. Vlastně mu teď život mloka přišel docela lákavý. Byl si docela dost jistý, že mlok nemá takovou mentální kapacitu, která by mu dovolila být tak zmatený, jako byl právě on.

„Jinými slovy se mi snažíte říct, že můj elitní tým superhrdinů se teď skládá ze zabijáka, který nedokáže být v blízkosti lidí, geniálního inženýra, který se nedokáže soustředit na nic jiného než na svoje prsa, vychrtlého astmatika z Brooklynu, chlapa v komatu a Bartona.“

Coulson sebou normálně  _trhl_. A Clintův náhled na celou situaci, který už předtím nebyl příliš optimistický, rapidně potemněl. „Ano.“

Následovalo dlouhé ticho. Těžko říct, jestli kvůli mrtvici ze vzteku, ke které měl Fury docela předpoklady, nebo že dal rozhovor do tichého režimu, aby nebylo slyšet, že se může zbláznit smíchy.

Ne, škrtnout. Fury by se jim nesmál. Mrtvice to je.

„Očekávám, že příští hovor se bude skládat výlučně z návrhů na řešení tohoto problému, agente Coulsone.“ A pak rozhovor típl.

Tony našpulil rty. A to, že to na něm vypadalo opravdu dobře, bylo vážně nefér. „Nechtěl ani fotku.“

„Má stálý přístup k záznamům, pane Starku,“ odpověděl Coulson spěšně, sebral si všechny věci a vyrazil ke dveřím.

„Co teď budeme dělat?“ zeptal se Clint.

„Hm?“ zamumlal Coulson. „No, já si jdu dát drink. Navrhoval bych vám, abyste se tady nepozabíjeli, aspoň dokud se nevrátím. A pokud byste náhodou přišli na nějaké řešení, bylo by to naprosto perfektní.“ Pak se zarazil u dveří a dodal: „A nenechte otěhotnět pana Starka, prosím. Dávám vám tímto velení, pane Bartone.“

Clint jen klapl pusou naprázdno, nepřestávaje zírat na prázdný vchod do místnosti. „Mám podezření, že jsme právě viděli Coulsonovu verzi nervového kolapsu,“ řekl, a o něco důležitěji dodal: „Nechci velet.“

Tony už ho dávno neposlouchal - oči mu putovaly dolů přehodnotit nové tělo. „Myslím, že si půjdu někoho odchytit do baru,“ prohlásil zamyšleně. „Dlužím to svým budoucím sexuálním partnerkám, musím se toho naučit co nejvíc, dokud tohle mám. Mám naprosto úchvatné křivky, a ty by se prostě měly sdílet s celým světem!“

Clint si jemně položil hlavu na stůl. „Fajn, hlavně si omylem nevyber Coulsona.“

Tony se zachichotal. Protože se to ujištění ani nepodobalo, rozhodl se Clint, že počká, až Tony odejde, a teprve potom tu hlavu ze stolu možná zvedne. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Steva a Bruce lukostřelec našel v Lokiho dočasném pokojíčku (jak pohodlném, tak extrémně zabezpečeném - Avengerské sídlo má vážně všechno). Loki byl zabalený v dece a vypadalo to, že má na sobě něčí nepříliš padnoucí tričko - a podle loga Culverské univerzity Clint usoudil, že patřilo Bannerovi. Bruce mezitím způsobně seděl na židli vedle postele, zatímco Steve se usadil na jejím konci. Ve svém obrovském oblečení s ohrnutými rukávy vypadal neuvěřitelně křehce.

„Hej, kluku, jak je?“ zeptal se Clint. Loki stále vypadal trošku bledě a roztřeseně - ať už to bylo jakékoli kouzlo, které je ubránilo před záchvatem Hulka, pro jeho dětské tělo toho bylo zcela očividně příliš. Hned potom, co zář kolem nich opadla, totiž zvracel, načež se ho okamžitě zmocnil pláč a on ve slzách všechny prosil, aby mu slíbili, že to nepoví Thorovi. Byl to jeden z mnoha dalších bodů na neustále se zvětšujícím seznamu věcí, nad kterými Clint nehodlal přemýšlet, dokud vyloženě nebude muset.

„Jsem v pořádku,“ odvětil Loki. „Opravdu, bylo to jen menší přetížení. Neměl jsem to kouzlo zkoušet v takové míře, a už vůbec ne bez dřívější praxe.“

„No, já jsem třeba rád, že jsi to udělal,“ ujistil ho Steve. „I když je mi líto, že se ti z toho udělalo zle.“ 

„Zvládneš to tady chvilku sám?“ zeptal se Clint. „Potřebuju si na minutku půjčit Steva a Bruce.“

Loki lehce kývl hlavou. „Beze všeho.“

„Super,“ usmál se na něj Clint. „Za chvilku tady bude Pepper s lepším oblečením.“ Byl už téměř na sto procent přesvědčen, že je Pepper nějaká vyšší bytost, nebo že je ve skutečnosti jednou z trojčat. Vést Tonyho život je stresující práce sama o sobě, a to se ještě musela ujišťovat, že ve volném čase, kdy nehrozí invaze ani apokalypsa, se skupinka Avengers nezlikviduje navzájem.

Její reakce na Tonyho situaci byla naprosto bezchybná, na tom se všichni shodli. Byl to taky jediný důvod, proč už se Clint nemusel obávat, jestli Tony při svém výzkumu ženské anatomie nezapomene na ochranu.

Bruce i Steva pak vytáhl na chodbu, ale v zájmu doktorových problémů s rovnováhou se zastavil blíž ke dveřím, než zamýšlel. „Je to jako bych musel to tělo řídit ovladačem,“ snažil se jim Bruce vysvětlit svou nezáviděníhodnou situaci, když spatřil jejich výrazy. „Můj mozek je stále přesvědčen, že je v mém opravdovém těle. Akorát je všechno úplně špatně, svaly, proporce.“

Clint se musel násilně přinutit k tomu, aby nahlas neřekl, že Natashino tělo má naprosto dokonalé proporce, a jestli jsou někde špatně svaly, tak jedině u Bruce, a to jen proto, že se zkrátka odmítá naučit bojovat ve svém vlastním lidském těle. Nechtěl nikomu ublížit, že jo.

„Fajn,“ řekl místo toho. „Coulson mi z nějakého důvodu předal velení, takže si vás dva vybírám jako poradce, kteří jsou ještě relativně v pořádku. Co teď zatraceně budeme dělat?“

„Coulson ti  _předal_  velení?“ zeptal se Bruce s obočím až málem ve vlasech.

„Šel na drink.“

„ _Coulson_  šel na drink? Dobře, teď už se ale vážně bojím.“

„Abych k němu byl fér, zrovna končil hovor s Furym, když mi to řekl,“ pravil Clint, a oba jeho kolegové jen soucitně přikývli. „Takže... nějaké návrhy?“

Trapné ticho.

„Možná by mohl pomoct Strange?“ navrhl Bruce po chvíli. „Pokud se s ním dokážeme spojit, samozřejmě.“

„Asgarďané by s tímhle taky mohli mít nějakou zkušenost,“ dodal Steve zamyšleně. „Padlo to taky na jednoho z jejich lidu.“

„Dva,“ připomněl Bruce tiše. „Jak myslíš, že tohle vezmou, až zjistí, že s tím má co dělat Loki?“

„Jak se vůbec asgardský soud staví k vážným zločinům?“ zeptal se Steve ustaraně. „Jo, zlý čaroděj a tak, chápu, ale... právě teď je to jenom kluk.“

„Je to v prdeli,“ zhodnotil Clint situaci. „Já nechci být chlápek, co způsobí intergalaktický politický kolaps.“

Steve pokrčil úzkými kostnatými rameny, což byl na jednu stranu směšný pohled, na druhou stranu až podezřele roztomilý. „Tak jo, tady je plán: zkusíme kontaktovat Strange a přesvědčit ho, aby nám pomohl, a mezitím zjistíme, jestli nám o tom všem může něco říct Loki. Je jasné, že něco o magii už se naučil, a navíc je tady z nás jediný neškodný a z Asgarďanů jediný při vědomí.“

„Neřekneme mu doufám, že to byla vlastně jeho vina a že to udělal, protože byl zločinec, že ne.“

Vyměnili si poněkud deprimované pohledy.

„Jdem se podívat, jestli už se vrátila Pepper,“ navrhl Bruce pochmurně. 


	4. Chapter 4

Pepper už byla zpátky, a svůj smysl pro humor neztratila.

„Tunika s obrázkem Thora?“ řekl Loki pomalu, přičemž svůj nový oděv držel v natažené ruce před sebou. Nápad přišel od lidí z PR týmu - dramatická exploze a před ní extrémně hrdinsky znázorněn Thor s Mjolnirem v ruce. Jeho jméno, shluk velkých roztřesených písmen, bylo hned pod obrázkem.

Nastala pauza, kdy všichni kromě Pepper čekali na to, kdy se projeví Lokiho dospělá osobnost a všechny je smete z povrchu zemského, a Loki se zatím... rozzářil.

„To je naprosto úchvatné! A ty ostatní věci, na kterých je Thor? Můžu je vidět?“ Tričko na sebe natáhl a narovnal mu lemy, aby jej mohl obdivovat shora. „Máte tady zrcadlo? Přál bych si to vidět.“

Pepper se usmála. „Zrcadlo tady je, a ano, mám tu taky tenisky a pyžamo s Thorem. A nezapomeň si dát ponožky.“

Loki jí vyhověl, a vypadal přitom, jako by zažíval ty nejkrásnější chvíle, v jaké by kluk jako on mohl kdy jen doufat. „Mockrát vám děkuji, Lady Pepper,“ pravil. „To od vás bylo velice pozorné.“

„Dobře, máme to definitivní; je z něj dítě,“ zamumlal Steve tiše. „Dospělý Loki by takhle při vší snaze nedokázal reagovat, aniž by u toho něco podpálil.“

Trpělivě čekali, zatímco si Loki nazul tenisky (Velcro* si za svůj produkt vysloužil pár minut blaženého zkoumání a téměř nesrozumitelného proudu obdivných komentářů na Midgardskou vynalézavost) a prohlédl se v zrcadle.

Když byl hotov, požádal ho Steve o pomoc. „Teď jsi to nejbližší expertovi na magii, co máme,“ vysvětlil mu. „Nechceme po tobě, abys to snad nějak spravil, ale mohl by ses na celou tu věc mrknout a říct nám, co si o tom myslíš?“

„Jistěže.“ Loki se stal vážností samotnou. „Přestože si nikoho z vás nepamatuji, je zjevné, že jste přátelé mého bratra. Pomohu vám, jak nejlépe budu moci.“

„Eh, díky,“ řekl Steve, kompletně vyveden z míry.

Loki se k němu naklonil blíž. „Jsou tady nějaké další věci, na kterých jsou obrázky?“

Steve se usmál, a zatímco Lokiho vedl ke dveřím, řekl: „Většina z nás pár takových věcí má, jo.“

„Takže mám pyžamo s Thorem. Má Thor pyžamo s Lokim?“

Clint se zakuckal. „N-nee.“

Naštěstí si Loki Clintovu reakci vyložil jinak. „On spí nahý, že. Tolik se omlouvám. Jak vidím, způsobům se stále nenaučil.“

Řekl to s takovou škodolibostí a rezignací, že se Clint neubránil smíchu. Loki se triumfálně usmál.

Bruce mezitím připravil vše, co bylo třeba, a v momentě, kdy se k němu ostatní přidali, už poslušně čekal u laptopu. Trosky magického artefaktu ležely na stole pod ostrým světlem. Loki k nim došel, ale nepokusil se jich dotknout, místo toho je obcházel a zkoumal ze všech možných úhlů.

„To je opravdu velmi působivé,“ řekl. „I když tuhle práci nepoznávám, pár run po stranách dovedu přeložit. Přál bych si však, aby to bylo v lepším stavu.“

„To my všichni,“ zamrmlal Bruce.

Loki na ně významně pohlédl. „Zničil to Mjolnir, že ano?“ povzdychl si. „Thor na hodinách nikdy nedával pozor. Víte aspoň, k čemu ten artefakt byl určen? Nebo kdo ho vyrobil?“

Clint to riskl. „Vlastně jsi to měl ty,“ řekl. „Nevím teda, jestli jsi to vyrobil zrovna ty, a ani nevím, co to mělo dělat.“ Aspoň tohle pravda byla. Byl čas zjistit, jestli bůh lží dovedl rozpoznat faleš už v dětství. „Ale myslím, že to Thor sejmul omylem.“

Loki se zamračil. „A neudělal jsem si snad nějaké poznámky? Pokud jsem vyrobil něco tak složitého, určitě jsem si musel nakreslit pár diagramů.“

Steve potřásl hlavou, přičemž stihl poslat lukostřelcovým směrem takový ten my-si-ještě-promluvíme pohled. „Obávám se, že s námi ses o poznámky podělit nestihl… zrovna jsi přišel.“

Loki svěsil ramena. „To je škoda. A vaše vlastní technologie vám o tom nebyla schopna něco sdělit?“ 

„Vyhodilo nám to pár odkazů na cizí energie – ale jsou velice slabé,“ pravil Bruce a naklonil se nad počítač. „Začal jsem pracovat na obnově toho stroje alespoň v počítači – možná když to uvidíme celé, bude nám to dávat nějaký smysl.

Loki se vyšplhal na Brucovu židli a nahlédl mu přes rameno. „Co je MHz?“

„Megahertz,“ řekl Bruce. Pak zaváhal. „To… je pozemský způsob měření frekvencí… tohle… je složitější, než jsem čekal.“

„Je to Midg-… je to pozemská magie?“ zeptal se Loki.

„Věda,“ opravil ho Bruce.

„Magie,“ přikývl Loki na souhlas. „Uplatnění organizovaného systému myšlení a výzkumu s cílem pochopit a ovládat přirozené i nadpřirozené síly.“

„Magie,“ souhlasil Bruce, bezmocně se dívaje ze Steva na Clinta.

Loki rozhodně seskočil ze židle. „Dobrá tedy, pak žádám pár úvodních svazků o vaší magii, abych mohl lépe porozumět správné terminologii.“

„Můžeme jít zítra do knihovny,“ navrhl Steve.

Loki zamrkal. „Nebylo by vhodnější jít hned?“

„Je pozdě,“ řekl Clint. „Knihovna je zavřená.“

Lokiho výraz se nezměnil. „Nemůžete ji nechat otevřít? Tohle je docela důležité.“

Clint pobaveně nadzvedl obočí. „Ne, to teda nemůžeme. Budeme muset potrénovat trpělivost a jít tam zítra.“

Loki naklonil hlavu a beze slova na všechny zíral. V té chvíli byl princem každým centimetrem svého těla. „To je nemilé. Dobrá, půjdu to tedy vyřídit sám.“

Děláte si prdel, pomyslel si Clint. Hodlám tady právě zkusit vychovávat severského boha neplechy. Už viděl, co dokáže nepříčetný Loki provést. A nechtěl vidět, o kolik horší by to ještě mohlo být, pokud to okamžitě nezarazí.

Steve a Bruce se nervózně dívali střídavě na něj, střídavě na Lokiho. Clint se nadechl, připomněl si, že je tady právě teď jediný, kdo nebyl nijak ovlivněn magií a že je stejně na řadě, načež Lokiho zvedl a přehodil si ho přes rameno.

„Sorry, kluku. Stejně jsem tě sem teď neměl brát – už je dost pozdě.“

Loki pobouřeně vykřikl. „Pusť mě!“

„Dám tě dolů, až ukážeš, že se dovedeš chovat jako civilizovaný člověk,“ řekl Clint a vzápětí, s jistou dávkou šoku, si uvědomil, že mluví úplně stejně jako jeho učitel ve školce.

„Okamžitě mě pusť!“ rozčiloval se Loki. A pak už jen záblesk zeleného světla, rána nemálo podobná kopnutí do žeber, a Clint byl najednou na zádech a lapal po dechu.

„Loki!“ křikl Steve. „Clinte, jsi v pořádku?“

Jeho první instinkt velel, aby se okamžitě bránil, aby se dostal mezi Lokiho a zbytek jeho týmu, jenže celý život v podobě nakopnutých zadků a práce v utajení ho naučil neztrácet trpělivost, dokud napřed nevyhodnotí situaci.

Otočil se. Loki ležel na podlaze a naprosto zděšeně na něj zíral. Oči se mu leskly slzami.

„Omlouvám se,“ zašeptal. „Tohle jsem nechtěl. Je mi to tak líto.“

„Sem v pohodě,“ zasípal na to Clint. Nadzvedl se. „Je ze mě mlok?“

„Ne, Clinte,“ odpověděl mu Steve, a zněl podstatně vyděšeněji než před chvílí.

„Zelené vlasy?“

„Eh… ne.“

„Tak se nic nestalo.“ Přísně shlédl dolů na Lokiho. „Netvrdím, že nejsem naštvanej, protože to fakt bolelo, ale věřím ti, když tvrdíš, že’s to udělat nechtěl.“

Steve s Brucem se na něj dívali, jako by byl za á šílený, a za bé naprosto a bezpochyby šílený, avšak jeho instinkty měly zjevně pravdu, jelikož sotva dokončil svůj proslov, vrhl se mu do náruče vzlykající miniaturní Asgarďan.

Steve divoce zagestikuloval, aby získal Clintovu pozornost. Co se právě stalo? zeptal se němě.

Clint jen bezmocně pokrčil rameny a poplácal Lokiho po zádech způsobem, u kterého doufal, že je alespoň trochu uklidňující. Do hajzlu jestli já to vím, pomyslel si zmateně. S dětmi měl málo zkušeností, jeho znalosti se omezovaly spíš na ty z cirkusu, ale měl je tak obecně rád. Ovšem jedna věc tu byla jistá, rozhodně nebyl empaticky vybaven na to, aby zvládl mini boha s děsivými výkyvy nálad a s problémy se zvládáním vzteku.

Bruce se k nim dokázal sklonit, aniž by se převalil dopředu. „Poslyš, Loki, kdy naposledy jsi něco jedl?“

Loki vzlykl do Clintova trička. „Nevím,“ zakňučel.

„Máš hlad?“

„Já nevím!“ zakvílel.

„Byl to dlouhý den, musíš být dost vyčerpaný. Dáme ti něco k jídlu a pak půjdeš do postele, dobře?“

Clint sebou cukl, připraven na další záchvat, ale Loki jen škytl a potichounku řekl: „Tak jo.“

„Chceš ho tam vzít?“ zeptal se Clint tiše. Neodvažoval se znít nadějně.

Bruce potřásl hlavou, vstal a zakymácel se. „To dost přesahuje mé dovednosti s dětmi,“ pravil. „Vím jen, že je máš pravidelně krmit, a čas od času mají spát.“

„Nemyslíš si doufám, že je musíš i zalívat nebo je venčit, že ne,“ odvětil Clint, když se zvedal na nohy. Bruce by stejně nedokázal Lokiho vzít – to dítě se ho drželo jako klíště.

„A neměl by mít i nějaký… pohyb?“ zeptal se Steve nejistě.

„Na tohle jsme tak zoufale nevybavení,“ zaskučel Bruce nešťastně.


	5. Chapter 5

Ze třech hrdinů se naštěstí našel někdo, kdo věděl, jak udělat večeři, takže se jim povedlo nakrmit Lokiho grilovaným sýrovým sendvičem, a pak ho i uložit ke spánku. Steve mu nabídl, že mu řekne nějakou pohádku, na což se Clint opravdu těšil, ale zjevně to nebyla asgardská záležitost. Potom se ještě ujistili, že to dítě ví, kde je koupelna a kde je najít, když se bude v noci bát, a pak ho nechali na pokoji. Loki byl příliš unavený i na to, aby ocenil své nové pyžamo s Thorem.

„Neřekli jsme mu, aby si vyčistil zuby,“ strachoval se Bruce.

„Jedna noc ho nezabije,“ řekl na to Clint. „A nevím, jak vy dva, ale já to pro dnešek balím. Jsem traumatizován a chci se v posteli schoulit do klubíčka a chvilku si poplakat. To byl vtip,“ dodal, když na něj Steve starostlivě pohlédl.

„To teda nebyl,“ zamrmlal Bruce. „Ježíši. Asi se budu muset převléknout.“

„Půjdu zkontrolovat Natashu a pak půjdu taky spát,“ přidal se Steve.

„Nenech se chytit,“ řekl Clint a mávnutím ruky jej propustil.

Příští ráno se Clint dopotácel do kuchyně a nabídl se mu bizarní pohled. Coulson právě fascinovanému Lokimu velice trpělivě vysvětloval podstatu kreslených politických vtipů.

„A vaši vládci takovou nestydatost tolerují?“ zeptal se princ a zabodl prst do ranních novin. „Poněkud troufalé. Všeotec by proti takové urážce bezpochyby zasáhl.“

„Svoboda slova, hochu,“ řekl Tony, opíraje se ležérně o roh kuchyňské linky. Vzal si tentokrát tričko, kterým se mu nějak podařilo zakrýt reaktor. Tričko však navzdory tomu stále odhalovalo skoro víc, než dovolovala pomyslná hranice slušnosti. Svůj stále mužský účes si Tony pomocí gelu naaranžoval do malých ostrých jehliček, a samozřejmě že to vypadalo až směšně působivě, protože vesmír je prostě plný nespravedlnosti. „Když chceme něco říct, můžeme.“

Lokiho to očividně zarazilo. „Jak potom lidé čehokoli dosáhnou? To zní jako příšerně neefektivní systém.“

„Taky že je,“ řekl Coulson se zkušeností a utrpením muže s většinou života pod Furyho velením.  
Clint se přesměroval na Tonyho. „Jaká byla noc?“ zeptal se. Opravdu chtěl jenom zjistit, jestli se má Tony dobře, aby byl dobrý kámoš a tak nějak, ale samozřejmě že to tak nevyznělo a jelikož to byl prostě Tony, tak by to nepochopil nevinně, ani kdyby to tak vyznělo.

Tony se zazubil jako šelma. „Mnohonásobný orgasmus? Není to výmysl.“

Loki si všiml Clintova příchodu, omluvil se tedy z Coulsonovy přítomnosti, seskočil ze židle a přešel k němu. Měl na sobě tričko s Thorem ze včerejška a pyžamové kalhoty, a Clint si v duchu poznamenal, že je nutně třeba vzít foťák a tohle zdokumentovat. Pro dobro midgardsko-asgardských vztahů.

Loki se zastavil přímo před ním, přiložil si pěst k hrudi a lehce sklonil hlavu. „Lorde Clinte,“ začal formálně. „Nabízím vám svou nejupřímnější omluvu za své včerejší chování. Přijmu jakýkoli trest, který uznáte za vhodný.“

Tony se vmžiku stal obětí podezřelého záchvatu kašle. Clint pohlédl na Coulsona s němou žádostí o pomoc, ale ten na něj jen beze slova zíral s tou svou nehybnou svalovou fasádou a jen s lehkým náznakem pobavení, a jo, vypadalo to stejně šáhle jako vždycky.

Avengers; jeden za všechny, všichni za jednoho, pomyslel si Clint kysele a sehnul se k Lokimu. „No, tak díky. A víš co - uděláme takovou dohodu, jo?“

Loki obezřetně přikývl.

„Okej. Totiž, o dětech toho nikdo z nás moc neví, takže potřebuju, abys mi slíbil, že nám dáš vědět, když budeš něco potřebovat. Třeba když budeš unavený nebo budeš mít hlad nebo budeš potřebovat, já nevím, třeba pobíhat kolem jako šílenec nebo tak, prostě nám řekni a my uděláme vše proto, abychom ti nějak vyšli vstříc. Jasný?“

Loki to minutku zvažoval. „Vaši nabídku přijímám,“ pravil konečně, stále však s tím podezíravým pohledem. „A trest?“

„Žádnej trest. Shodíme to ještě na kulturní rozdíly, ale prosím tě, abys už to znovu nedělal. A jo, berem to tady trochu neformálněji... takže můžeš klidně zůstat u mého křestního jména, dobře?“ To, aby se celá tahle záležitost s lordem nějak zvrtla, byla tak trochu poslední věc, kterou právě teď potřeboval.

Loki vypadal, že se mu zhroutil celý svět. „Použil jsem... špatný titul.“

„No, jako jo, ale nebyla šance, že bys to mohl vědět, a stejně chápu, co ses mi snažil říct,“ vysvětloval Clint, v Lokiho očích podezíravě hledaje stopy po včerejších slzách. Nějak pozapomněl, že Loki byl vychováván jako princ Asgardu, zrovna jako Thor. Pravděpodobně se musel ponořit do studia etiky v momentě, co se naučil mluvit - nebylo tudíž podivu, že ho to trošku vzalo, když se zmýlil.

„Byl by to ‚Agent‘,“ řekl Tony, který se k podivu všech rozhodl být nápomocen. Nicméně Tony byl svým způsobem ze stejné společenské vrstvy jako princové - etice se nejspíš také musel věnovat, tedy aspoň než zdivočel a tituly začal používat jako nástroj pro výsměch autoritám. „Kdybys byl formální, použil bys jeho příjmení, takže by to místo Clinta byl ‚Agent Barton‘.“

„A Tony,“ řekl Clint, „by byl ‚Pan Stark‘.“ Zamrkal jako panenka. „Nebo by to byla ‚slečna‘?“

„Pan,“ pravil Tony a nakopnul ho. „Sice nejsem muž, ale pořád jsem chlap, ty hovado.“

„Tohle slovo nikdy neříkej,“ otočil se Clint k Lokimu.

„V této domácnosti? Hodně štěstí,“ ozval se Steve ze dveří. „Dobré ráno. Jak se ti spalo, Loki?“

„Moc dobře, děkuji,“ odvětil Loki a znatelně se uvolnil. „Mohu se zeptat, jste Agent nebo Pan?“

„Technicky vzato kapitán,“ odpověděl Steve. Lokiho zděšení si tentokrát vyložil správně. „Nemáme všichni svoje vlastní tituly. Bruce je Doktor, ale třeba Natasha a Coulson jsou oba dva Agenti.“

Loki to všechno s vážným výrazem zaznamenal. „A Lady Pepper?“

„Ta je vlastně slečna,“ řekl Tony. „Ale zaslouží si respekt nějaké ‚Lady‘, takže tenhle titul jí klidně nech. Z vlastní zkušenosti ti můžu říct, že být patolízalem ve službách Pepper se vyplatí vždycky.“

„Pochlebovač,“ vysvětlil Clint, když spatřil Lokiho zmatený výraz. „Vlezdo... eh... šplhoun.“

„Lichotník,“ zarazil ho Steve a obrátil oči v sloup. „Nemůžeš vysvětlit slang ještě větším slangem.“

Po snídani se Steve dobrovolně nabídl, že Lokiho vezme do knihovny. Malý princ, který se přísně hlídal, aby se celé ráno choval co nejlépe, byl samým vzrušením bez sebe, a Clint pobaveně zaznamenal, že Steve na tom byl prakticky stejně. Nerdi, pomyslel si láskyplně.

O pár minut později do kuchyně vklouzl i Bruce. Zrovna sušil své - Natashiny vlasy ručníkem. Clint nadzvedl obočí.

„Nechci o tom mluvit,“ prohlásil Bruce dutě. „Myslel jsem, že by Natasha dala přednost sprše než jiné alternativě, ale stejně se cítím, jako bych něco... poskvrnil.“

Clint ho soucitně poplácal po zádech a nechal jej zarmouceně házet cukr do čaje. Teď, když byl Coulson zpátky a zjevně se i vzpamatoval ze svého menšího nervového kolapsu, byl čas pro skutečnou strategickou poradu v čele s lidmi, kteří by v čele být měli, a ne jenom on a Steve a Bruce, všichni do jednoho bojující maximálně tak s panikou.

A mimoto, ta jejich žádost o konzultaci s doktorem Strangem bude mít nejspíš větší dopad, když přijde od SHIELDu a ne od avengerského odstřelovače.

„Dal jsem si v noci drink s doktorem Strangem,“ řekl Coulson dřív, než se Clint rozhoupal, protože to byl zkrátka děsivý, velmi děsivý člověk.

„Ale?“ podivil se Clint, jako by se snad chtěl celou dobu zeptat na něco úplně jiného. Coulson, uvědomil si Clint s povzdychem, navštěvoval od svého nástupu do SHIELDu nejspíš nějaké kurzy klidnosti a rozvážnosti, tudíž ho pravděpodobně vůbec nenapadlo, že lze mít něco jako nervový kolaps. Nemohlo být tedy překvapením, že Coulsonova verze zhroucení bylo spíš menší ‚opomenutí informovat vlastní tým o tom, že jde s nějakým oficiálně vyjednávat‘. Coulson by byl nejspíš nesnesitelně nudný, kdyby zároveň nebyl tak příšerně děsivý. „Takže s tímhle může něco udělat?“

„Tvrdí, že to musí udělat Loki.“

Clint jenom zíral. „A řekl jsi mu, co se stalo Lokimu?“

Coulson na něj přísně pohlédl. „Ano,“ řekl. „Sepsal pár nápadů, o kterých doufal, že by mohly Lokimu nějak pomoct, a pak si nad tím vším umyl ruce.“

„Umyl ruce,“ zopakoval Clint. „Ten hajzl.“

„Naším největším problémem však je,“ pokračoval Coulson, „co se stane, až všichni zjistí, že jsou Avengers mimo provoz.“ Věnoval Clintovi pohled plný zklamání. „Je vážně nešťastné, že se Lokimu povedlo zneškodnit ty nejznámější tváře Avengers. Půjdu si promluvit se Starkem, jestli by se nemohl párkrát objevit jako Iron Man, jako vždycky. Dokud nedá pryč masku, neměl by nikdo poznat, že se cokoli změnilo.“

„A dokud si nechá všechny obleky tak, jak jsou, a nepřidělá jim místo pro kozy,“ připomněl Clint. Coulson si povzdechl a tak celkově vypadal, že se o něj pokouší migréna, a protože Clint byl příležitostně krapet malicherný člověk, zlepšilo mu to náladu a fakt, že je nejméně známou tváří Avengers, se mu snášel podstatně lépe.

Clint pak celý zbytek rána zabíjel čas, až dokud se Steve s Lokim nevrátili z knihovny. Byl bez akce docela nervózní a Natasha pro nějaký přátelský souboj jaksi nebyla dostupná, tudíž mu fyzická aktivita dost chyběla. Bruce byl v laboratoři a vypadal naprosto utýraně a Clint se sotva dostal do chodby vedoucí k Tonyho dílně, když se ozvaly hlasité rány a velmi barvité klení, které mu daly dostatečně najevo, že není dobrý nápad v cestě pokračovat.

Tak se rozhodl pro vyrabování místního vinného sklípku a skončil u nakupování různých šílených cukrovinek, protože tušil, že se Loki zblázní radostí, až spatří, že mu může lízátko změnit barvu jazyka. Taky v jednom krámě na rohu popadl malou figurku Thora. Prodavač na něj zíral, jako by byl Clint blázen, a pravděpodobně i nebezpečný blázen, jak tak kroužil kolem nabídky ve stánku, ale Clint si z toho nic nedělal; nebylo to poprvé, co se tak na něj někdo díval.


	6. Chapter 6

Steve s Lokim se domů dostali zrovna v momentě, kdy Clint zvažoval, že se je vydá hledat. Oba dva se prohýbali pod tíhou komínku knih. Rozmanité cukrovinky Lokiho přinejmenším zmátly, zato Thorova figurka mu vyrazila dech, rozplýval se nad ní a nad maličkým Mjolnirem, a hned s ní odběhl… aby se hezky usadil v křesle s jednou z mnoha nových knih. Maličkého Thora si zastrčil za límec trička, aby si mohl číst s ním, což, jak Clint předpokládal, byl docela dobrý začátek plánu ‚jak malého mimozemského prince naučit si hrát s akčními figurkami‘.

Přestože se Steve usmíval, něco v jeho tváři prozrazovalo, že není tak úplně v pohodě.

„Jak to šlo?“ zeptal se ho Clint.

„Loki byl úžasný,“ odvětil Steve. „Nazval knihovnici ‚Strážkyně moudrosti a vědomostí‘, ještě k tomu s tím svým přízvukem, a ona si ho málem adoptovala na místě.“

„Já jen, že vypadáš trochu…“ Clint zagestikuloval, pokoušeje se ze sebe vydolovat slovo rozrušeně, ale samozřejmě nějak chlapsky, aby nemuseli mluvit o pocitech nebo tak.

Kapitánův úsměv trošku zavrávoral. „Já… jen jsem zapomněl, jaké to bývalo, chodit takhle… v domě je to jedna věc, ale…“ pokrčil rameny a snažil se rozhovor zahrát do autu. „No, rozhodně mi všechno přišlo o dost větší.“

Clint mu soucitně stiskl rameno. Bylo kostnaté a o dost níže než dřív. Ztěžka polkl.

„A co jste sehnali?“ zeptal se, než stihl úplně změknout. To, co teď stěží balancovalo na Lokiho kolenech, totiž vypadalo jako příšerná bichle. „To je učebnice?“

Steve si povzdychl, úsměv mu zjemněl a něco z toho nepříjemného napětí z něj vyprchalo. „Ano. Loki byl s dětským výběrem opravdu hluboce nespokojen, i když třeba nějaká fikce pro něj byla úplná novinka. Donutil jsem ho teda k několika dětským vědeckým knihám, ale na těch ostatních, většinou vysokoškolské úrovně, trval tak jako tak.“

Clint očima loupl po hromádce knih. „Myslíš, že jim opravdu rozumí?“

Steve se na něj pokřiveně usmál. „Kdybys byl v domě plném superhrdinů, ještě k tomu přátel tvého super staršího bratra, jak moc by ses snažil to aspoň předstírat?“

Lukostřelec se uchichtl. „Pravda.“

„Zaděláváme si na pořádný malér, víš.“

Clint se k němu otočil, v očích hrůzu. „Co tím myslíš?“

Steve nešťastně pokrčil rameny. „Já jen, že… malého Lokiho mám rád. Je chytrý, zábavný, je milý, svého bratra absolutně zbožňuje. Je to prostě hodný dítě, a i když je víc než jasné, že nikdo z nás nemá tušení, jak tohle všechno půjde dál a jak to skončí, řekl bych, že je tady dost velká možnost, že… jednou zase budeme bojovat s dospělým Lokim. A já celou dobu… nejspíš budu myslet jenom na to, jak moc mi chybí ta jeho dětská verze.“

Clint si skousl ret. „Nemluvě o tom, jak to s ním zamává, až to všechno zjistí.“

Steve posmutněl ještě víc. „Bože, ještě to. Zlomí mu to srdce. Nemůžeme mu to říct.“

„A víš snad, co jiného dělat?“ zeptal se ho Clint nejistě. Steve byl jejich nejlepší stratég, a i když to schovával dobře, jeho návrat ke slabému nemocnému tělu s ním dost pohnul.

Steve potřásl hlavou. „Nenapadá mě nic, co by mohlo skončit jinak než úplnou katastrofou,“ přiznal.

Clint si povzdychl. Asi to prostě budou muset zkoušet dál. „Ale hej – Coulson mluvil se Strangem.“

Kapitán se narovnal. „A může pomoct?“

Lukostřelec jen přivřel oči, když ho zavalila vlna výčitek za to, že se vůbec opovážil dávat Stevovi nějaké naděje. „Tvrdí, že to musí udělat Loki.“

A z pohledu na tváři svého kolegy poznal, že se blízká budoucnost z návratu k normálu překroutila zpátky do beznaděje a bezmoci. „Tak nám nejspíš nezbývá než doufat, že je Loki stejně chytrý, jako nám Thor vždycky tvrdil, že je.“


	7. Chapter 7

Později odpoledne Clinta z Lokiho čtení začaly pálit oči, tudíž se rozhodl, že ho donutí odložit knížky a půjdou spolu ven.

„Ale já konečně dělám pokroky!“ zaskučel Loki.

„Mozek přijímá informace rychleji, když má tělo dostatek čerstvého vzduchu a pohybu,“ pravil Clint autoritativně.

Loki zaváhal. „Opravdu?“

„Vědecky dokázaný fakt,“ odvětil Clint. „Můžeš se zeptat Bruce.“ Doufal, že je Bruce dobrý lhář alespoň v těle Natashy, jelikož v tom svém byl úplně nemožný.

Malý princ jen našpulil rty. „Dobrá tedy. Půjdu s tebou získat ten čerstvý vzduch,“ souhlasil zdráhavě.

Nedaleko od věže bylo dětské hřiště; Clint už kolem něj párkrát šel, vypadalo docela obstojně. Byly tam typické prolézačky a skluzavky (ale pořádné houpačky nikde, protože jsou prý moc nebezpečné - Clintovi bylo občas těch moderních dětí líto), plus jeden obrovitý dřevěný hrad s takovým tím pohyblivým lanovým mostkem.

Na Lokiho to bůhvíjaký dojem neudělalo.

„Co s tím mám dělat?“ zeptal se, v hlase jistý náznak rezignace.

Clint se zakabonil. „S tím si máš hrát,“ řekl. „Šplháš a skáčeš a stříl- a tak prostě. Je to zábava! Tak se běž bavit!“

Loki mu věnoval jeden hluboce nespokojený pohled, načež se nešťastně odšoural pryč. V následujících minutách předvedl naprosto dokonalou ukázku toho nejnezáživnějšího mechanického prolézání a šplhání, jaké kdy Clint spatřil. Pak, když se dostal na druhou stranu, se k lukostřelci otočil čelem s výrazem, který se zcela jasně ptal Spokojen?

Clint ho dalšími posunky pobízel dál. Běž si hrát!

„Nechte mě hádat,“ ozvala se jedna z maminek, které postávaly okolo hřiště a dohlížely na potomky. „Radši by hrál videohry.“

„Ještě hůř,“ řekl Clint. „Četl si.“

Maminka se na něj zmateně podívala, čímž agentovi připomněla, že ti zodpovědní rodiče většinou pobízejí své děti k tomu, aby více četly. Jen se na ni pousmál.

Loki okamžitě využil jeho nepozornosti, aby se mohl vrátit a znovu se pokusit nabýt svobodu. „Všechny ty hloupé konstrukce jsem vyšplhal a dolů se dostal pomocí té nakloněné kovové plošiny,“ oznámil. „Bylo to nudné. Můžeme už jít?“

Clint obrátil oči v sloup. Maminka nedaleko se z mírného zmatku přeorientovala na naprostý úžas. „Můžeme jít tak za půl hodiny,“ vzdal se nakonec. „Zkus si hrát s ostatními dětmi. To už bude větší sranda, fakt.“

Loki si založil ruce na hrudi. „Děti mě nemají rády,“ zamrmlal.

„Zkusil sis to tady?“

Loki znovu našpulil pusu. „Ne,“ přiznal se.

„Tak to aspoň zkus!“ zvolal Clint a postrčil ho zpátky na hřiště. „Tam je holka v tričku s Fantastickou Čtyřkou - běž jí říct, že Avengers jsou lepší!“

Při zpětném pohledu byl nejspíš právě tohle ten okamžik, kdy se všechno pokazilo.

Dalších pár minut Clint strávil v rozhovoru s onou Nevěřící Mamkou, která se nejspíš domnívala, že je Clint svobodný rodič (solidně daleko od pravdy), který prakticky trpí při výchově geniálního dítěte (což zas tak daleko nebylo). Netrvalo mu dlouho si uvědomit, že být svobodným ‚tátou‘ na dětském hřišti ve všedním dni z něj dělá docela žádané zboží - Nevěřící Mamka totiž přivolala ještě pár kamarádek, po jejichž příchodu se Clint přistihl, že stojí uprostřed kruhu ženských a jejich živé diskuze.

Jen tak pro záznam, ať už by se mu Steve snažil vyčítat cokoli, on na Lokiho při tom všem skutečně dával pozor. Za onu danou povinnou půlhodinu spatřil, že je Loki s ostatními dětmi pod lanovým mostkem, tudíž usoudil, že mu nic nechybí, a že ho nechá být, dokud se neunaví.

První náznak toho, že se něco podělalo, přišel v podobě holčičky s Fantastickou Čtyřkou na tričku. Přiběhla ve slzách k mamince s krvácejícím nosem. Mamka to vzala docela klidně, ale v ten moment si Clint uvědomil, že takové ty obvyklé zvuky, co děti vydávají na hřišti, se transformovaly do něčeho, co by se spíš hodilo na bitevní pole. Otočil se a spatřil, že se celé hřiště proměnilo bezmála ve válečné obléhání hradu.

Clintovi a celému oddílu maminek trvalo téměř patnáct minut, než od sebe jednotlivé děti odtrhli. 

Když bylo hotovo, lanový mostek visel za poslední hřebík, houpačka z pneumatiky byla přehozená přes hrad, a alespoň polovina dětí brečela. Ta druhá půlka se stále snažila vymlátit si navzájem duši z těla.

A uprostřed toho všeho stál ledově klidný Loki s naprosto spokojeným výrazem ve tváři.


	8. Chapter 8

„Bavili jste se – co se stalo?“ vyhrkl Bruce polekaně, když Clint vrazil do místnosti.

Lukostřelec mezitím usadil Lokiho do jedné z vysokých židlí v kuchyni s pouhým slovem „sedni“, na což Loki pro jistotu neodpověděl; místo toho po rychlé analýze Clintova výrazu zhodnotil situaci a naprosto zděšen rozkaz uposlechl. „Jdu pro Steva,“ odsekl pak směrem k Brucovi, když z pokoje zase vycházel.

Steve byl v Tonyho dílně a vypadal, že se snaží pozornost během rozhovoru nějak rozdělit mezi vynálezce i Dummyho. Když vrazil Clint i k nim, všichni se zarazili a jen na něj beze slova zírali.

„Co se stalo?“ zeptal se Steve. „Provedl snad Loki něco?“

„Potřebuju, abys šel nahoru a zastal roli rozumu,“ zavrčel Clint. Jen tak povrchně si uvědomoval, že to možná s touhle reakcí krapet přehání, ale byl stále příliš naštvaný na to, aby ho to zajímalo. Cítil se jaksi zrazeně, jako by snad od úplného začátku nevěděl, že má co do činění s děckem, které jednoho dne vyroste v super padoucha, který má pokus o vraždu vlastního bratra na denním pořádku.

A stejně byla pitomost ho dotáhnout na dětské hřiště. Co si myslel, že si Loki bude hezky hrát, že bude s ostatními vycházet? Kdo by si kdy vůbec pomyslel, že něco  _takového_  mohlo vážně fungovat?

Zatímco byl Clint dole, ani Bruce, ani Loki se ze svých napjatých pozic nepohnuli. Malý princ stále seděl na židli, tvář bledou a oči vyděšené, a Bruce nervózně postával u druhého konce kuchyňského ostrůvku.

„Co kdybys tady Stevovi pověděl, co se stalo na hřišti?“ zeptal se Clint, ruce si založil na hrudi a bokem se opřel o linku.

Loki po nich nejistě pokukoval. „Hráli jsme si?“ zkusil opatrně.

„No to teda ne,“ zarazil ho Clint. „To nebylo hraní. To byla  _válka_.“

„Ano?“ Loki vypadal, že čeká na nějakou past, nějaký chyták.

„Clinte… možná by bylo lepší, kdybys to nějak zařadil do kontextu, ať mám přehled,“ řekl Steve.

„Tady pan Neplecha začal válku na dětském hřišti. A to nepřeháním, byla to opravdová válka. Půlka děcek na konci toho krvácela, a trvalo nám patnáct minut je od sebe odtrhnout. A to hřiště bude potřebovat pár nemalých oprav,“ procedil Clint skrz zuby.

„Nikdo z nás neměl zbraně,“ přispěchal Loki s vysvětlením. „Všechna zranění byla jen velmi povrchní.“

„Jak mi vysvětlíš, co se stalo s tím mostkem a houpačkou z gumy?“ zeptal se Clint. Aby byl naprosto upřímný, vážně si tím nebyl jistý ani on sám.

„Měli na starosti vyvýšená místa,“ začal Loki pomalu. „Takže jsme vyrobili nástroj, který musel být v zájmu snadnějšího obléhání schopný dosáhnout takové výšky. Vedli jsme si skvěle – Avengers byli reprezentováni velmi dobře.“

Steve se zamračil. „Loki, tys to udělal, protože někdo z nich řekl něco škaredého o Avengers?“

„Ne,“ pravil Loki. „Byla tam dívka s tričkem Fantastické Čtyřky. Clint mi řekl, abych jí šel povědět, že Avengers jsou lepší.“

Nastala chvíle ticha. Všichni zírali na Clinta, který zase mlčky hleděl na Lokiho.

„Nechal jsem ji, aby si vybrala své vojáky jako první,“ pokračoval Loki tichounce, ramena smutně svěšená. „Taky jsem jí nechal všechna vyvýšená místa. Byl to spravedlivý boj – nepoužil jsem magii ani žádné jiné triky, stejně tak nikdo pod mým vedením. Já… já chápu, že jsem možná zkonstruoval svůj útok podle asgardských pravidel a že to bylo nemoudré, ale nikdo z nich nevypadal, že by se v midgardských válečných taktikách vyznal, takže…“ větu nechal viset ve vzduchu. „To snad není hraní?“

„To… není obvyklý způsob… tady,“ odpověděl Bruce velmi decentně.

Loki vypadal naprosto zničeně. „Omlouvám se. Tohle děti na Asgardu dělají, myslel jsem… navzdory přítomnosti toho hradu, měl jsem asi vyrozumět, že nedostatek přístupných zbraní poukazuje na to, že tady takový výcvik nejspíš nebude příliš běžný. Je mi to líto.“ Koutkem oka na ně pohlédl. „Velmi jsem se snažil veškeré následky zmírnit. Na Asgardu by tahle hra končila nejméně zlomeninami. Mrzí mě, že Velitelka Fantastické Čtyřky skončila s krvácejícím nosem – byla úctyhodným soupeřem.“

Tony se začal hihňat. Clint na něj beze slova hleděl, stále naštvaně, což Tonyho rozesmálo ještě víc. „Promiň!“ řekl pak, když se trochu uklidnil. „Jen jsem si představil, jak se musely tvářit jejich maminy, když si děcka začaly hrát na Pána prstenů!“

Bruce schoval úsměv. Loki vypadal, že svou budoucnost vidí o něco světlejší než ještě před chvílí.

„A mimoto,“ dodal Tony. „Co sis sakra myslel? Hřiště? To je nuda! Měl jsi ho vzít do vědeckého muzea. Je to hezky interaktivní a podobný sra- a tak.“

Loki se narovnal. „Tady je vědecké muzeum?“ Pak se provinile podíval na Clinta. „Samozřejmě jsem si jistý, že by to nebyla ani z poloviny taková zábava jako dětské hřiště.“

A přestože byl pořád naštvaný, Clintovi začínaly cukat koutky. „Řekl bych, že hřiště byla až moc velká zábava.“

Loki si pěst přiložil k srdci. „Agente Bartone, omlouvám se, že jsem vám způsobil takové potíže,“ pravil upřímně.

Clint si povzdychl. „Asi to zase svedeme na kulturní rozdíly, kluku. Jen si s námi o tom dřív promluv, než začneš další válku, dobře?“

„Nebo souboj, bitvu, roztržku, rvačku nebo jakoukoli jinou šarvátku,“ dodal Steve rychle.

„ _Šarvátku?_ “ zopakoval Tony a rozesmál se znovu.

Loki Tonyho ignoroval. „Chápu,“ přikývl. Nadějně pohlédl na Clinta. „Nasbíral jsem dostatek čerstvého vzduchu?“

„Můžeš si jít číst,“ odmávl ho Clint. „Ale na večeři zase přestaneš!“ zavolal ještě.

„Jak moc zlé to bylo?“ zeptal se Steve hned potom, co malý princ odešel.

Clint potřásl hlavou. „Asi budem muset najít nějaký způsob, jak anonymně opravit hřiště,“ řekl „Vážně ho zřídili. Z těch děcek na tom žádný nebylo vyloženě zle, ale bylo jich prostě moc  _najednou_  na to, aby se to dalo přehlídnout. A řekl bych, že rodiče, který si přečetli Pána Much, teď budou pěkně vyšilovat.“ Promnul si čelo. „Asi to v jeho případě bylo jenom nedorozumění, ale když jsem ho viděl, jak tam uprostřed toho zmatku stojí a jak je se sebou spokojenej, to bylo prostě…“

Ostatní jen soucitně přikyvovali. „Jo, fajn, asi bych taky nereagoval zrovna klidně,“ přiznal Tony.

„Člověk se pak musí zamyslet,“ pravil Bruce. „Kdy přesně se tenhle Loki změnil v tamtoho?“

Nikdo neodpověděl; po chvíli se všichni rozešli zpátky na místa, ze kterých je Clint vytáhl. On sám zůstal stát ve vchodu do obýváku a pozoroval Lokiho, jak si v klidu čte. Maličkého Thora měl zase za límcem. Vypadal až směšně nevinně, vůbec ne jako ten Thorův parchant bratr, který si z nich dělá prdel, jen aby je viděl trpět.

 _Kdy ses změnil?_  přemítal Clint.  _A je tohle tvé já vůbec skutečné?_


	9. Chapter 9

Celý debakl s dětským hřištěm Clintovi přinesl ovoce hned následující den; celé ráno na něj řval Fury a Coulson po něm střílel jednu sarkastickou poznámku za druhou. Úplně neoprávněné to nebylo, ale stejně se cítil uraženě a nadmíru mrzutě, takže když byl konečně volný, šel a vlámal se do Natashina pokoje, a to ačkoli k tomu nebyl oprávněn.

Jelikož nebyl úplný idiot (Fury) ani v sobě neskrýval touhu po převelení na Sibiř (Coulson), ono vlámání znamenalo, že se připlížil ke dveřím, tiše zaklepal a řekl: „Hej, Natasho? Tady Clint. Bylo by v pořádku, kdybych se na minutku stavil?“ a potom počkal, až řekne ano. Ale pořád to nebylo něco, k čemu by byl oprávněn. Takže jo. Byl prostě rebel. 

Pokoj byl z většiny prázdný, ale okolo bylo poházených pár polštářů a svíček, takže to vypadalo spíš jako nějaké studio pro cvičení jógy než cela. Natasha zatím odpočívala uprostřed pokoje v lotosovém sedu, oči otevřené jen napůl; Clint si vzal chvilku na to, aby mohl jaksepatří žasnout nad tím, že jsou něčeho _takového_  Brucovy nohy vůbec schopné, protože ty jeho docela určitě nebyly. Přišel k ní a posadil se taky, ovšem dost daleko na to, aby tady stále byla možnost úspěšného úprku ke dveřím, kdyby náhodou začala vyšilovat a po něm vystartoval Hulk.

„Ahoj,“ řekla Natasha.

„Ahoj.“

Chviličku jen tak potichu seděli. Clint si nebyl jistý, jak dobře je na tom její sebeovládání, tudíž se rozhodl nijak nezasahovat a nechat ji, ať udává tempo i směr.

„Jak se daří týmu?“ zeptala se Natasha nakonec, hlas hluboký a klidný.

„Fajn. Krapet hystericky.“ Pozorně se na ni podíval. „Řekli ti, co se všem stalo?“

Natasha potřásla hlavou. „Ne tak docela. Coulson řekl, že byli ostatní taky ovlivněni, ale jinak že jsou v pořádku. Mohl bys dodat nějaké detaily.“ 

Clint se to zděšené cuknutí snažil schovat, jak jen dokázal. „Steve už není super voják.“ To přijala dobře. „Tony je ženská.“ To u ní vyvolalo úsměv.

„Dej mi chvilku.“

Trpělivě počkal, až se zhluboka nadechne a přestane se usmívat.

„Promiň,“ řekla po chvíli. „Brucovo tělo je z nějakého důvodu o dost citlivější na změny ve srdečním rytmu, když to mám pod kontrolou já. Pepper tvrdí, že si Bruce myslí, že by se jeho tělo mohlo snažit nějak ubránit mému vlastnímu vědomí. Ale pokračuj.“

Clint si ji ustaraně přeměřil pohledem. „Thor je v bezvědomí – nějaké magické kóma. A z Lokiho je malý dítě.“

Trošku se zamračila, pak se opatrně vrátila ke klidné masce. Bylo divné ji takhle vidět – mimoto, samozřejmě, že zrovna pobývala v Brucově těle, což bylo tak trochu divné samo o sobě. Natasha věděla o sebekontrole všechno. Kdyby si měl Clint z celého týmu vybrat kohokoli s dostatkem sebeovládání, které by bylo třeba k udržení se v lidském těle a nepropadnutí Hulkovi, byla by to právě ona. Pravděpodobně by měli být všichni vděční, že Bruce při tom výbuchu nestál vedle  _Tonyho_. 

„Dítě Loki. To musí být sranda.“

Clint pokrčil rameny. „Vlastně to není tak špatný. Je to dobrý dítě.“ Pokud zrovna nedává dohromady dětské armády, že jo. Když o tom tak začal přemýšlet… „Myslím, že by se ti líbil. Je to takové lumpíkovské děcko, přesně tvůj vkus.“

„Ale bože. Tak to ale _je_  špatný,“ uchechtla se Natasha, aby hned nato začala nanovo s dýchacími cvičeními. „Jak se má Bruce?“ zeptala se, když se znovu uklidnila.

„Je naprosto zděšen,“ řekl Clint obezřetně. Zacukaly jí koutky. „A jak se máš ty?“

„Nudím se,“ odvětila. „Což mě strašně štve, tudíž to zvyšuje srdeční rytmus. Hned jak se tohle všechno dá do pořádku, dojdu na cvičiště a vyřvu si hlasivky jen proto, že budu moct. Pokud to nedáš do pořádku, urvu ti koule.“

Clint reflexivně překřížil nohy. „To si budu pamatovat,“ pravil pokorně.


	10. Chapter 10

Když Clint odešel z Natashina pokoje, Loki se Stevem byli stále ještě v obýváku. Malý princ klidně četl a Steve ho kreslil, tudíž se Clint rovnou otočil a zamířil na návštěvu k Thorovi.

Hromovládce ležel v nemocniční posteli ve světle modré haleně, a naprosto nespravedlivě vypadal pořád drsně, a to i když byl v bezvědomí. Clint si byl docela jistý, že když byl mimo on, tak vypadal mizerně. 

Mjolnir ležel na podlaze vedle Thora. Po nějakých pokusech zjistili, že dostat kladivo z ulice  zpátky do sídla je jednodušší, než si mysleli, stačilo kolem něj totiž obmotat Thorovu ruku, ale bylo to dost divné a už vůbec ne užitečné, a tak jako tak, Mjolnir mohl těžko někomu škodit, když tam jen tak nečinně seděl.

„Já takhle dobře v bezvědomí nikdy nevypadám,“ ozval se za ním Bruce.

„No ale _teď_  už bys mohl,“ namítl Clint. Bruce neměl tušení, jak si upravit Natashiny vlasy nebo si udělat make-up, a s chytrostí sobě vlastní se o to ani nepokoušel, ale i tak, Natasha je nádherná ženská, i když je celá od omítky a štěrku a visí na ní lidské orgány. Aby vypadala neatraktivně, rozhodně jí nestačí udělat si nepříliš povedený culík.

Bruce jen protočil panenky. „Ptal se Loki po Thorovi?“

Clint se zamračil. „No... ne.“ Teď když nad tím uvažoval, bylo to docela divné. Aspoň na kluka, který svého staršího bratra bezmála uctívá, jelikož se Loki skutečně ani nezeptal. „Možná si to nějak nedovede spojit - nemůže brát tohohle Thora jako svýho bráchu.“

Bruce pokrčil rameny. „Je to možné. Řekl jsem Stevovi, aby mi sehnal pár knih o norské mytologii, když šli do té knihovny.“

„A pasuje to s tím, co o ní už víme?“ zeptal se Clint, a tu zvědavost ani hrát nemusel. Vždycky měl v hlavě takovou specifickou představu; obrovského chlapa v brnění a blesky lítající nad hlavami pár opilých Vikingů. A pod tenhle obrázek víceméně shrnul vše, co by se dalo nazvat norskou mytologií.

Bruce se zapitvořil. „Možná. Tak trochu. Těžko to bez nějakého srovnání říct, ale je tam pár věcí, které vážně dávají smysl. Třeba to, že Odin skutečně čas od času upadne do nějakého léčivého kómatu, což by mohl být důvod, proč Loki nebere Thorovu situaci příliš vážně.“

Clint vyraboval svou vlastní paměť. „Asi si vzpomínám, že Thor něco takového říkal. Ale myslel jsem, že je to jen metafora.“ 

Bruce se zazubil. „To je u Thora docela reálné nebezpečí, uznávám. Ale ne, řekl bych, že tohle myslel vážně.“

„A zjistil’s něco o tom, proč se Loki přidal na temnou stranu?“ zeptal se Clint váhavě. „Thor o tom nikdy nechce moc mluvit.“ Ve skutečnosti jim od doby, co se přidal k Avengers, řekl jen pár věcí, a to obecně jen cosi o tom, že má Loki doopravdy srdce na pravém místě a že je jenom nepochopený, což jeho kolegové pochopitelně přijali jen s velkou dávkou odstupu.

„No...“ Bruce zaváhal. „To _je_  zčásti důvod, proč jsem Steva požádal, aby mi něco sehnal. A možná jsem něco vážně našel. Nevím teda - jak jsem řekl, nejde dost dobře říct, co z toho je pravda a co ne, nebo jestli to bylo míněno v nějakém úplně jiném kulturním kontextu pro nějakou zvláštní příležitost a my to jenom vůbec nechápeme.“

„Ale...?“ pobídl ho Clint.

„Ale... zkrátka, Loki dostal pěkně po hubě, alespoň co se mytologie týče,“ začal Bruce poněkud spěšně. „Jak se dá očekávat, byl to potížista, a udělal pár příšerných věcí, ale vždycky za to shrábl opravdu...  _tvrdý_  trest. Jednou mu zašili pusu, jindy ho svázali vnitřnostmi jeho  _vlastního dítěte_  a pak ho mučili. Taky měl jaksi ve zvyku měnit podobu a otěhotnět, a pokaždé mu ty děti vzali a zabili je, nebo je jenom někde uvěznili, a některé z jeho dětí byly příšery, monstra, ale většinou to vypadalo, že je Asgarďané zničili jen kvůli svým vztahům k  _Lokimu_. Jednou přišel na Zemi jako žena, usadil se, měl děti, a vlastně nedělal vůbec nic špatného, dokud se neobjevil Odin, který mu povraždil celou rodinu, a to jen protože byl Loki dostatečně perverzní na to, aby se dokázal proměnit v ženu. A ten kůň, ten osminohý, na kterém jezdí Odin? Ten má být jedním z Lokiho dětí. Já vím... já vím, že je tohle prostě mytologie a pravděpodobně si to někdo vymyslel, a každý panteon potřebuje svého obětního beránka, ale je to... těžké to číst z toho... toho moderního hlediska a nepřidat se na Lokiho stranu. Nebo ho aspoň nelitovat."

„Takže myslíš, že to nebyla jednorázová záležitost, tahle změna stran... ale spíš jako nějaký výbuch po životě plném... negativních věcí?“ řekl Clint, oči úplně vyvalené. „Ježíši. To asi trošku vysvětluje, proč tu první noc tak vyšiloval.“ Jelikož jediný prostředník mezi Zemí a Asgardem byl Thor, Clint byl vždycky přesvědčen, že jsou Asgarďané všichni divocí, ale přesto pomilováníhodní obři s vášnivou, ale relativně neškodnou láskou k boji. Bylo snadné opomenout, že je to vlastně válečnická společnost, a že své děti pravděpodobně nevychovávali zrovna v rukavičkách.

Celkově když si představil menší verzi Thora, jak se poprvé snaží švihnout Mjolnirem, bylo to o dost rozdílnější než představa tichého chytrého Lokiho, kterého vrhnou do arény plné dětí se zbraněmi. Bože. Když mluvili o tom hřišti, Loki jim řekl, že jejich hry obvykle končily  _zlomenými kostmi_.

„Já si ne...“ Bruce rozladěně zagestikuloval. „Jo. Jestli je něco z tohohle pravda, tak jo. Řekl bych, že je to teoreticky možné, že to byla prostě poslední kapka a on už to nezvládl. Ach,“ dodal, a opravdu se snažil o nějaký uvolněnější a lehčí tón, „Taky to vypadá, že není skutečně Odinovým synem, ale že je ledový obr.“

„To radši brát s nadhledem.“

„Radši ano,“ souhlasil Bruce. „Vážně bych si přál, aby byl Thor vzhůru. Nemůžu uvěřit, že jsme s ním ještě neměli pořádnou diskuzi o mytologii.“

A navzdory celé předchozí konverzaci se Clint uchechtl. „Jo,  _to_  je vážně neuvěřitelné.“

Bruce se jen neochotně usmál. „Sklapni.“


	11. Chapter 11

V pondělí si veřejnost uvědomila, že Tonyho Starka, Kapitána Ameriku, Hulka, ani Černou Vdovu nebylo vidět bezmála týden, a od toho momentu už se to vezlo.

„Tak naposled, nebyla to moje chyba!“ zařval Tony.

„Tak to pardon, pane  _Vyjít-si-ven-a-s-kýmkoli-se-vyspat_ ,“ odsekl mu na to Clint. „Máš na hrudi zasranej reaktor, samozřejmě, že někomu došlo, že seš to ty!“

„Hej!“ bránil se Tony. „Na rozdíl od  _tebe_  – a ty ses s někým nevyspal fakt dlouho, jak vidím –  _já_  mám s ženskýma aspoň dost zkušeností na to, abych věděl, jak nosit tričko tak, aby to bylo sexy! A snad vím, do prdele, jak schovat svůj vlastní reaktor! Pokud tady máme vést debatu o nápadnosti, co kdybychom na program přihodili chlápka, který  _zničil podělaný dětský hřiště_!“

„Poslyšte,“ vložil se do toho Bruce chlácholivě. „Žijeme neustále někomu na očích, bylo nevyhnutelné, že se to dřív nebo později stane. Pojďme se radši soustředit na-…“

„Ty sklapni,“ utrhl se na něj Tony posměšně. „Bylo by fajn, kdyby ses aspoň naučil chodit rovně, pak bys jako  _někdo_  skutečně  _vypadal_.“

„Hele, je to těžší, než si myslíš-…“

_Křach._

„Už jste hotovi?“ ozval se spokojený Steve, a tam, přesně  _tam_  byla ta ocel, která se mu z hlasu vytratila, když celé tohle fiasko začalo. A taky, očividně i čtyřicetikilový Steve měl tu sílu, aby mrskl se svým vlastním štítem do stolu. Což je dobré vědět.

„Jenom závidíš, protože mi všechny sexy mamky z hřiště daly svoje čísla,“ pravil Clint směrem k Tonymu, tentokrát o poznání klidněji.

„Jo, aby mohly pohodlně vymáhat prachy na všechny škody,“ odvětil Tony. „… jak moc sexy?“

Coulson si významně odkašlal. Všichni se usadili a tvářili se nevinně. Jedna z věcí, kterou měl Clint na Tonym opravdu rád, byla ta neuvěřitelná schopnost někoho seřvat v pořádné slovní přestřelce a hned v příští chvíli to pustit k vodě.

„S lesbou je to mnohem lepší, jen tak mimochodem,“ dodal Tony, protože pojem ‚nepokoušet štěstí‘ mu stále nic neříkal.

„ _Dobrá,_ “ řekl Coulson a všechny je sjel pohledem. „Veřejnost si všimla vašeho nápadného zmizení. Je mi jedno, jestli to byla něčí chyba. Zajímá mě, jak to napravit.“

Bruce si odkašlal. Pořád vypadal, že je z hádky poněkud rozrušen. „Bohužel, řekl bych, že naší nejlepší možností je pořád Loki. Když beru v potaz jen permanentní řešení, samozřejmě.“

Coulson na to jenom mávl rukou. „Permanentní je mi teď taky k ničemu.  _Krátkodobé_  je to, co nás  _momentálně_  zajímá.“

„Dobře,“ řekl Steve. „Krátkodobé… Bruci, jak dlouho můžeš předstírat, alespoň na dálku, že jsi Natasha?“

Bruce sebou trhl. „Asi ne moc dlouho. Myslím, že chodit jako ona na chvilku dovedu, aspoň dokud nebudu muset mít vysoké podpatky. Nebo se předklonit. Nebo otočit.“

„Okej. Jsem si jistý, že nějací paparazzi se brzy-…“

„Nejjižnější kout budovy,“ ozval se Tony zasněně, pohrávaje si přitom s mobilem. „Usadili se tam asi před patnácti minutami. Snaží se dostat výhodu z té narušené obrany, když se Bruce v květnu utrhl.“

„No super. Bruci. Když seženeme někoho, aby ti udělal vlasy a make-up, zvládneš vyjít na balkon a vypadat, jako by ses ani moc nesnažil?“

„Ano?“ odpověděl Bruce nejistě. Clint se otřásl.

„Dobře,“ usmál se na něj Steve povzbudivě. Na tom vyhublém obličeji to vypadalo až podezřele roztomile. „A pokud dokáže to samé i Natasha-…“

„Ne,“ vložil se do toho Clint rozhodně. „Už jen když se jí zeptáte, tak ji to rozhodí.“

Bruce s Tonym se na něj tázavě podívali a Clint se malinko pousmál.

„Věřte mi, je úplně jedno, jací jste profíci, když dostanete misi, tak se vám prostě rozbuší srdce. Pokaždé. A tohle se jako mise počítá.“ Coulson souhlasně přikývl.

„Fajn, tak tohle můžeme vyškrtnout,“ uznal Steve sklesle. „Ale pořád, když přidáme ještě pár výstupů Iron Mana a ty, Clinte… mohl by ses zase ukázat jako Hawkeye… to by nám trochu času mohlo získat.“

„Nasadím někoho na konferenci, abychom mohli říct ‚bez komentáře‘ na všechny otázky ohledně tajných operací,“ přidal se Coulson. „Taky jim můžeme podstrčit pár fotek Kapitána Ameriky z ciziny nebo tak… na tohle politici skáčou s obzvlášť velkou oblibou.“

„Za pokus to stojí,“ řekl Steve. „Tak dobře. Teď už jenom zbývá, abychom nějak pomohli Lokimu tohle všechno dát do pořádku-…“

„... a zatím budeme doufat, že nás nikdo neprokoukne," zakončil to Coulson pochmurně.


	12. Chapter 12

Zavřeli sice dveře od konferenční místnosti, ale jak Clint, tak i Tony ve výkonech svých hlasivek excelovali, tudíž to pravděpodobně příliš užitečné nebylo. Clint ani nebyl překvapený, když si pak ke konci porady všiml, že Loki prchnul z obýváku. Ale byl překvapený, a to dost, když ho našel v druhém pokoji, jak sedí v nohách postele u Thorových nohou, ruce obmotané kolem kolen. Vypadal tak drobně. A vystrašeně.

„Nazdar, kluku,“ pozdravil ho Clint a dlaň mu položil na záda. „Promiň za ten řev odvedle.“

„To je v pořádku,“ pravil Loki, aniž by se pohledem odtrhl od bratrovy tváře. „Nebál jsem se.“

„Ne, já vím, že ne,“ odsouhlasil mu to Clint.

„Já chápu… chápu, že můj nedostatek vědomostí ohledně Midgardské magie vám teď dělá problémy,“ pokračoval Loki tichounce, přiškrceně, nejistě.

„Hej.“ Lukostřelec jej vzal za bradu, lehce ji pozdvihl, aby se Loki přestal koukat na Thora. „To není pravda. Nic, absolutně nic z toho, o čem jsme se hádali, není tvoje vina, jasný?“ Tedy alespoň prakticky ne, že jo. Ve většině. Dítě Loki zničilo hřiště, ale dospělý Loki způsobil, že se něco takového vůbec mohlo stát, i kdyby s menší pomocí Thora a Mjolniru. Docela ho znepokojovalo, jak jednoduché bylo Lokiho rozdělit na dvě naprosto rozdílné osoby, ale protože si Clint hýčkal svou vlastní příčetnost, rozhodl se tomu nevěnovat příliš mnoho pozornosti.

Loki od něj trošku odtáhl hlavu, a sklonil se ještě víc, aby mohl celou tvář schovat do kolen. „Ale kdybych věděl víc, bylo by to lepší.“

„Možná,“ řekl Clint. „Možná kdybychom i my ostatní něco o té magii věděli, tak by to taky bylo lepší. Možná kdybychom se všichni neoblíkali do nablýskaných pyžam a nebojovali se zločinci, tak by to bylo sakra lepší, až na to, že by se bez nás asi pěkně nudili. To je hodně možná, hochu. Jediná jistá věc je to, co máš rovnou před nosem.“

Princ nad tím na moment uvažoval. „Přijde mi to zvláštní,“ řekl nakonec. „V tomhle věku, v jakém jsem teď, mě můj bratr… neměl moc rád. Jsem menší a mladší a mám radši magii než bitvy, což ho… ztrapňuje.“ Nabídl Clintovi poněkud rozechvělý úsměv. „Je povzbuzující vědět, že jednoho dne stejně budeme dobrými přáteli, a to i přestože on zůstane válečníkem a já mágem.“

 _Takže takhle se cítí nejhorší člověk na světě,_  pomyslel si Clint nešťastně. „Víš co?“ zvolal. „Řekl bych, že tohle si zaslouží zmrzlinu na večeři. Co na to říkáš? Jako odměnu?“

„Zmrzlinu?“ zopakoval Loki zvědavě, a trochu se ze svého mrzutého klubka povytáhl.

„Tys snad nikdy neměl zmrzlinu?“ zeptal se ho Clint. „No tak to musíme napravit. Jdeme - zmrzlina pro všechny!“ Tak strašně to přeháněl, až si byl docela jistý, že i bezvědomý Thor musel poznat, že něco není v pořádku, ale Loki mu jen věnoval láskyplný pohled, který jasně říkal:  _Vy Midgarďané jste podivní, ale jsem rád, že jste neškodní._

Samozřejmě, že to nevyřčené  _‚a taky že jste mí a Thorovi přátelé‘_  tam někde taky bylo, ale Clint na to prostě nehodlal myslet. Ani omylem, ani trochu.

„Pojď, svezu tě.“

„Oh?“ zpozorněl Loki, a rozesmál se, když ho Clint vyzvedl a posadil si ho na záda. „Vy Midgarďané jste tak zvláštní,“ zahihňal se. „Ale jsem moc rád, že jste naši přátelé.“

Clint se stěží vyhnul obrubním.  _Sakra._  Steve má pravdu. Průšvih, zatraceně velkej průšvih.


	13. Chapter 13

„Už spí?“ zeptal se Clint a přehodil si přes rameno ručník.

Steve si promnul oči. „Jo. Donutil mě mu přečíst celou kapitolu z učebnice fyziky pro vědce a inženýry, a taky jsem mu tam musel nechat všechny zbylé knížky, aby nezačal vyšilovat, ale konečně usnul.“ Zlověstně na Clinta pohlédl. „A to, že mu dal někdo dvě misky zmrzliny k večeři, tomu usínání taky moc nepomohlo. Jen mě překvapuje, že mu z toho nebylo špatně.“

Clint sebou trhl. Zpětně si uvědomoval, že pravděpodobně nebyl zrovna dobrý nápad párovat Lokiho výčitky ohledně neschopnosti všechen tenhle nepořádek napravit s těmi svými výčitkami – spousta cukru v krvi a následující kolaps pro ně byl nezapomenutelný, vskutku. Pro ně oba, i když se to styděl pouze říct.

„Měl by sis dát nějaké pořádné jídlo, než půjdeš,“ řekl mu Steve, prohledávaje přitom ledničku. „Můžu ti udělat omeletu nebo něco takového.“

„Díky, mami,“ pravil Clint.

Steve jenom obrátil oči v sloup. „Aspoň něčím můžu pomoct,“ řekl, a vzápětí se děsivou pravdu pokusil zamaskovat úsměvem.

Clint sebou trhl podruhé. „Hej,“ začal a položil Stevovi ruku na rameno. „Jsi mozek téhle operace. Jestli nám dnešek něco ukázal, pak to, že jsme úplně zbyteční a bez dobrého stratéga děláme příšerný rozhodnutí. Nebo nějakého taktika. Jaký že je v tom rozdíl?“

Kapitánův úsměv byl o něco jistější. „Velmi vtipné, Hawkeye,“ řekl, a Clint předstíral, že tu otázku nemyslel vážně. „Vypadá to dneska na neurotickou noc,“ dodal poněkud rozpačitě.

A Clint to nechal být; celý jejich tým se skládal z podivínů, z nichž všichni měli nějaký svůj problém, nějaký zlozvyk, nebo něco, o čem za žádnou cenu nechtěli mluvit. Naučili se v takových případech udělat krok zpátky a nikoho do zpovědi netlačit. Kromě Tonyho, ale jelikož to byl on, kdo nakonec platil za opravy, tak to ani tolik nevadilo.

Hlídka proběhla bezproblémově – ve městě se toho moc nedělo, ale Clint se stejně ujistil, že ho vidělo alespoň pár skupinek lidí a všiml si, že ho jakýsi paparazzi vyfotil, takže to mohl považovat za úspěšný den.

Když šel po špičkách do svého pokoje, spatřil, že pod Lokiho dveřmi prosvítá proužek světla. Povzdychl si a trošku dveře pootevřel; Loki seděl v tureckém sedu uprostřed místnosti, obklopen knihami a různými diagramy. Něco zuřivě škrábal na kousek papíru a kousal se u toho do rtu. Když Clint vstoupil dovnitř, ani nevzhlédl.

„Hej. Kluku. Nejvyšší čas to odložit a jít do postele, jasný?“

Loki ho jen odmávl. „Už to skoro – napadlo mě něco jiného, zabere to jenom vteřinku. O půlnoci budu zpátky v posteli, slibuji.“

„Jsou dvě ráno. Zpátky do postele.“

„Potřebuji to dokončit,“ bránil se Loki, hlas se mu lámal.

Clint si znovu povzdychl. „Máš deset minut na dokončení myšlenky,“ řekl a předstíral, že se dívá na hodinky. Loki si jen rozladěně zamručel pod nos a začal psát ještě zuřivěji. Pro Clinta to z dálky vypadalo jako nějaký šílený mix run a rovnic, i když bylo možné, že za to mohlo Lokiho písmo.

„Čas vypršel.“

Loki k němu vzhlédl. „Já to zvládnu,“ trval na svém.

„O tom nepochybuju,“ odvětil Clint tak jemně, jak jen v tu chvíli mohl. „Ale jestli se nevyspíš, tak budeš zítra příliš unavený, a když je někdo unavený, tak dělá spousty chyb.“ A pak vytáhl největší zbraň. „Dokonce i Thor.“

Lokimu se zkrabatila tvář. Pod očima měl tmavé kruhy. Clint si povzdychl potřetí.

„Víš co… prostě si jen na pár minut lehni. Trošku si zdřímni a já slibuju, že tě nechám pracovat hned, jak se vzbudíš.“

Loki na něj zamrkal. „Půl hodiny,“ pravil podezíravě.

„Půl hodiny,“ souhlasil Clint.

„Nastavíš budík?“

„Už jdu na to,“ odvětil Clint, vytáhl mobil a zapnul tichý režim.

„Menší zdřímnutí nemůže uškodit,“ svolil princ nakonec.

Clint ho pak položil do postele, a Loki samou nervozitou divže pomalu nevibroval. Lehl si k němu. „Pohladím tě,“ řekl. „Moje máma mě vždycky hladila po zádech, když jsem jako kluk nemohl spát.“ A pak to dělal i jeho brácha, když máma umřela. Jenže pak se Clint rozhodl, že už to není nic pro něj, že je na to velký, drsný. Vždycky toho litoval.

Loki na něj znovu zamrkal, oči už se mu klížily. Bingo. „Je to příjemné,“ zamumlal ospale. „Když jsme byli malí a já nemohl spát, vždycky jsem šel do postele k Thorovi. Jenže pak z toho vyrostl…“ hlas mu postupně slábl. „Četl jsem si, když jsem měl zlé sny,“ zamručel a konečně zavřel oči. „Tohle je lepší… líbí se mi, jak jsou Midgarďané přítulní…“

Clint Lokiho hladil po zádech dál, uklidňovalo ho to. A navíc měl dlouhý den. Telefon mu po půl hodině zavibroval, ale lukostřelec se rozhodl, že dá Lokimu pár minut navíc, aby skutečně tvrdě usnul a on se mohl pohnout, aniž by ho vzbudil. I když… Lokiho postel byla neuvěřitelně pohodlná, fakt…


	14. Chapter 14

Clint se příští ráno vzbudil smotaný v opačném rohu postele s Lokiho nohou pevně uhnízděnou pod krkem. Bruce je fotil.

Lukostřelec na něj malátně zamával prostředníčkem. Bruce toho využil pro další fotku.

„Di do prdele,“ zamrmlal Clint s pusou plnou přikrývek, ovšem teď, když už byl relativně vzhůru, si uvědomil, jak moc potřeboval na záchod. Zatraceně s Brucem. Opatrně se vymotal z postele, aniž by Lokiho vzbudil – ten ležel na břiše s rukama uvězněnýma pod sebou – a dokonce se víceméně zvládl dostat i na nohy. Spát ve zbroji pro něj nikdy nebylo kdovíjak pohodlné, ať už to bylo v posteli nebo na sniperském postu.

Bruce konečně odložil fotoaparát, ale křenil se na něj pořád.

„Vezmi mu ty knížky,“ zašeptal Clint, když si konečně promnul obličej. „Můžem je držet jako rukojmí a donutit ho pořádně se nasnídat.“

Bruce udělal, jak mu bylo řečeno, i když se při shýbání dolů dvakrát převážil dopředu. Clint ho však stačil zachytit za límec košile, než přepadl přes noční stolek a málem tak vzbudil Lokiho, takže v pořádku. Se svým lupem se pak vydali nahoru. Všude bylo takové světlo – nejspíš s Lokim odpadli na déle než chvilku.

Tony, podporující přítel tělem i duší, se rozchechtal v momentě, kdy Clint vstoupil do místnosti. „Super číro, kámo.“

„Mám fotky,“ ozval se Bruce. Zrádce. Clint si položil hlavu na kuchyňský ostrůvek, zatímco se Bruce a Steve rozhodli nad zmíněnými fotkami naprosto nepřístojně cukrovat. Tony si však vysloužil Bartonovo přátelství znovu, a to když mu pod nos přistrčil hrnek s kávou.

„Je lepší než obvykle,“ poznamenal, když už měl půlku v sobě.

„Děkuji,“ ozvala se mu Pepper za zády. Nadskočil. Musela tu zůstat přes noc, když se včera tak rozsáhle věnovala Brucovi (Natashe) a jeho mejkapu.

„Úžasné, ten neustálý postřeh, ty reflexy,“ pravil Tony jen tak do vzduchu.

Clint na něj jenom zíral. Kdyby to byla situace toho druhu a po něm by se někdo vrhl s nožem, dokázal by se zorientovat během chvilky. To, že si dovolil být ráno malátný a zblblý jen znamenalo, že se cítil v bezpečí.

„Jak jde _Operace Jsme Úplně Normální_?“

„… na Avengers,“ zamumlal Tony do svého hrnku.

„Trošku se to uklidnilo,“ pokrčila Pepper rameny. „Trošku času jste si koupili. A navíc, Justin Bieber se právě zasnoubil, takže na vás vůbec nebude čas.“

Clint si ji podezřívavě prohlédl. „A on se zasnoubil jako doopravdy?“

„Jsem si jistá, že nemám tušení, co se tady snažíte naznačit, agente Bartone,“ pravila Pepper skromně. Tony vypadal, že samou pýchou pukne.

Zrovna když se to ráno začalo formovat do domestikované scénky, vřítil se Loki do kuchyně a křičel: „Ukradli jste můj výzkum!“ A pak se po Clintovi vrhl.

No, násilí možná k asgardské domácnosti patřilo.

„Hou!“ vyjekl Clint. „Loki – hej!“

Tony zachránil hrnek s kafem, čímž Clintovi umožnil se sehnout a Lokiho popadnout za ruce. Byl příliš maličký na to, aby způsobil nějakou vážnou škodu, a naštěstí to vypadalo, že Asgarďané tu svou nadlidskou sílu nezískají, dokud nedosáhnou dospělosti, ale Loki mu do nohou bušil pěstmi s vraždou v očích a Clint se začal obávat o jiné (citlivější) cíle, které byly až děsivě blízko, takže si pospíšil, aby se honem uklidnil a mohl jednat strategicky.

„Loki – Loki, kluku, počkej chvilku-…“

„Bylo to  _moje_!“ křičel Loki. „Tvrdě jsem na tom pracoval! Vraťte. Mi to.  _Zpátky!_ “

Clint mu v dlani uvěznil jedno zápěstí, pak hned to druhé. Loki se okamžitě dovtípil, že ho Clint nehodlá pustit, aby dopadl na zadek, tudíž Clintova sevření využil a místo pěstmi se do něj pustil nohama.

 _„Loki.“_  Kapitánův přísný hlas je zastavil jako prásknutí bičem, a udýchaný Loki se instinktivně přikrčil. „Clint se ti něco snaží vysvětlit. Nech ho mluvit.“

Loki zatahal za Bartonovy ruce, ale stále byl připraven k dalšímu útoku. Teď, když na něj Clint konečně lépe viděl, všiml si, že se mu krabatí brada a nemá daleko k pláči. Vypadal  _zděšeně._

„Loki.“ Počkal, dokud se mu princ nepodívá do očí – bylo to jen chvilkové, ale kontakt to byl. „S Brucem jsme ten průzkum uklidili stranou, protože se to válelo po celé podlaze.“ Částečně pravda. „Můžeš si to vzít zpátky po snídani, okej?“ Naprostá pravda.

„Vy… jste to nezničili pro legraci?“ zeptal se Loki tichounce.

„ _Ne_ ,“ odvětil Bruce pevně, vždy připraven přiklonit se na stranu akademiků.

„Ukážu ti to, jestli ti to pomůže,“ nabídl Clint. „Ale nemůžeš si to vzít, dokud nesníš snídani. Jasné?“

Loki přikývl, pohled upřený k zemi. „Jasné.“

Clint ho vyzvedl do náruče a přešel s ním do obýváku. Lokiho věci byly naskládané na konferenčním stolku. „Vidíš?“

Loki přikývl a zabořil tvář Clintovi do ohbí krku. „Nevzbudil jsi mě, jak jsi slíbil,“ dodal naštvaně.

„Taky jsem usnul,“ řekl Clint. Neměl sice v plánu Lokiho vzbudit tak jako tak, ale kdyby to teď přiznal, situaci by rozhodně nevylepšil. „Bruce si to vyfotil, protože je to příšernej člověk. Můžeš se na ty fotky podívat, jestli chceš důkaz.“

Loki dlouze a roztřeseně vydechl. „Omlouvám se za ten útok, agente Bartone,“ pravil, hlas mu kolísal.

„Odpouštím ti,“ odvětil Clint formálně. „Nechceš něco říct i ostatním?“

Loki trošku pozdvihl hlavu. „Omlouvám se za mé nepřístojné chování a za rozrušení, které jsem způsobil,“ vypravil ze sebe nakonec. „Dobrý den, Lady Pepper.“

„Dobré ráno, Loki,“ odpověděla Pepper něžně. Hromada času, který strávila s Tonym, jí nejspíš dost napomohla se emočně přizpůsobovat různým situacím. Ostatní totiž vypadali, že jim v téhle situaci není dvakrát příjemně.

Loki se rozzářil a snědl svou snídani, k čemuž dopomohl i fakt, že mu Pepper přinesla nové tričko s Thorem (mělo na sobě obrázek Mjolniru a zářivá slova ‚Bůh Hromu!‘) a taky mikinu s Iron Manem, a Tony najednou vypadal až nesnesitelně spokojeně. Clint si v duchu poznamenal, aby tu mikinu co nejdříve nahradil tou s Hawkeyem, kterou už na pár dětech viděl; nejenom že tím Tonyho naštve, což byla sranda sama o sobě, ale tahle verze Avengers mikiny na sobě měla šípy, na zádech, a to bylo prostě boží.

Po snídani se Loki s krapet nejistým Brucem vydal do laboratoře, aby se pokusili přijít na to, co ten zničený artefakt, který jim obrátil život naruby, vlastně udělal. Clint se mezitím vydal oxidovat na Coulsonovu konferenci, a cestou zpátky do věže se rozhodl, že se podívá do nějakého obchodu s dětským oblečením a pokusí se najít mikinu s Hawkeyem. Veškeré zboží s jeho maličkostí nebylo zdaleka tak populární jako to ostatních Avengers, ale přesto byly všechny Lokiho velikosti vyprodané. Clint strávil zbytek cesty domů přemýšlením, jestli se na tom náhodou nepodílel Tony.


	15. Chapter 15

Bruce uklidil koutek ve své laboratoři, aby v něm mohl Loki pracovat. Ten si tam natahal různé papíry a knihy, tabuli předělali na zeď, aby na ni princ mohl lépe dosáhnout. Konečný výsledek byl takový, že pak celá místnost vypadala, jako by se polovina Indiana Jonese rozhodla spolupracovat na svém projektu s půlkou Richarda Feynmana. (pozn.: americký fyzik)

Clint s Brucem stáli ve dveřích a pozorovali Lokiho při práci.

„Rozumíš z toho něčemu?“ zeptal se Clint.

Bruce si odfrkl. „Někdy se mě zeptá na něco ohledně fyziky, takže to ještě beru. Ovšem to, jak to funguje s tou magickou teorií, si může klidně cucat z prstu, to nepoznám.“

„No, pořád můžeme doufat,“ navrhl Clint váhavě.

„Donutil jsem ho, aby si dal pár přestávek a nějakou svačinu,“ pokrčil Bruce rameny. „Jinak je do toho vážně zažranej. Neřekl moc o tom, co zatím zjistil, ale přiznal, že se mu nelíbí ten pocit kohokoli, kdo tu věcičku vyrobil.“

Vyměnili si pohledy. Tohle nevěstilo nic dobrého.

„Jak jsi ho donutil k přestávkám?“ zeptal se ho Clint. Udělalo to na něj dojem.

Bruce zrozpačitěl. „Ukázal jsem mu pár kočičích videí.“

Clint se zazubil. „Měl’s je v záložkách, že jo.“

„Hulkovi se líbí,“ odvětil Bruce mrzutě.

Loki mezitím odstoupil od tabule, rozvážně a opatrně si ji prohlédl, a pak pravil: „Myslím, že to mám.“

„Co, vážně?“ vyhrkl Bruce.

„Hezky!“ zajásal Clint.

„Ano.“ Loki musel překročit několik hromádek knih, aby se k nim dostal. Na své nové mikině měl pár kapek od inkoustu do fixů na tabuli (a Clint se kvůli tomu určitě neradoval, protože byl dospělý a nad takové věci se dokázal povznést), vlasy mu trčely do všech stran a vypadal jako nějaký duchem nepřítomný mini profesor. Clint byl  _takhleblízko_  k tomu, aby ze sebe vydal jakýsi nemužný zvuk nebo hůř, aby řekl, jak šíleně roztomile Loki vypadal.

„Takže,“ pokračoval Loki. „Abych byl přesnější, myslím, že jsem přišel na základy toho kouzla, které nás všechny změnilo, a doufám, že budu schopný ho zkombinovat s energií z toho přístroje, abych dovedl odvrátit naši transformaci. To, že se každý změnil jinak, to ale dost komplikuje, takže myslím, že budu muset brát jednoho po druhém, ale ano. Myslím, že to mám.“ Vzhlédl k nim.

„Loki, to je bomba!“ radoval se Clint. „High five!“

Následovalo zdlouhavé vysvětlování toho, co ta fráze znamená, načež Loki zdvihl ruku a poslušně si s lukostřelcem plácnul.

„Jen to musím vyzkoušet a pak budu připraven všechny vrátit do normálu,“ dodal pak.

„Dobře,“ odpověděl Bruce. „Jak přesně to chceš vyzkoušet?“

„No,“ zamyslel se princ. „Bude jednodušší magii přizpůsobit sobě než někomu jinému, takže bude nejlepší, když první pokus provedu na sobě.“

„Cože?“ zděsil se Clint.

„Loki, nemyslím, že je to moc dobrý nápad-…“

„Nesmysl,“ přerušil je Loki dobromyslně. „Ujišťuji vás, že je to ten nejpraktičtější způsob.“

„Ne, Loki-…“

„ _Nedělej_ -…“

Loki byl naprosto soustředěný. Vzduch kolem nich se zatřepotal a zavlnil, jako by se najednou prudce oteplilo. Clint schoval Bruce za sebe a sáhl po zbrani. Byli tak moc nepřipravení bojovat s dospělým Lokim, až to ani vtipné nebylo.

Pak se s nimi všechno zatřáslo, a Loki stál před nimi.

Jako holka.

„Ano!“ zajásal Loki a poskočil si. „Jsem holka! Ano! Fungovalo to, fungovalo to!“

Clint na něj jenom zíral a snažil se nějak přemluvit, aby se od svého bojuj-nebo-uteč módu dopracoval k pořádné gratulaci, která byla více na místě.

„To… jsem nečekal,“ ozval se Bruce tichounce, nahlížeje mu přes rameno.

„To teda ne,“ souhlasil Clint. Na rozdíl od Tonyho-ženy, Loki-dívka měl dlouhé vlasy. A Loki-dívka byl radostí skoro bez sebe.

„Dívejte na moje vlasy, jsem nejlepší!“ Vzhlédl k nim. „Jsem krásná?“

„No,“ začal Clint pomalu, „v tomhle věku bych spíš řekl, že jsi ‚roztomilá‘ než ‚krásná‘, ale dalo by se říct, že až vyrosteš, budeš vážně kočka.“

„Hurá!“ Loki přeběhl k zrcadlu, aby se mohl obdivovat. „Ah, a _jak_  roztomilá. Vždycky jsem tohle kouzlo chtěl vyzkoušet, víte.“

Bruce, který měl dosud ruku na Clintově rameni, jako by do ní najednou dostal křeč. „O to jsme na tebe pyšnější,“ dostal ze sebe zprudka.

Loki se točil před zrcadlem. „Líbí se mi být dívkou,“ rozhodl se. „Až všechny vrátím do normálu, můžu to zkusit znovu?“

„Jasnačka,“ odvětil Clint. „Znamená to, že Tonyho spravíš jako prvního?“

Loki vážně přikývl. „Bude nejjednodušší, takže bude lépe, když půjde jako první. Pak myslím, že by se Bruce s Natashou mohli přehodit zpátky. Ale nejsem si jistý, jestli bude lehčí probudit Thora nebo vrátit Steva.“ Jeho/její tvář se znovu zkrabatila, tentokrát však ne soustředěním. Realita se vrátila zpátky rychlostí, ze které se mu udělalo špatně, a najednou z něj byl zase chlapec. Zavrávoral, bledý jako stěna.

„Oh,“ zašeptal rozpačitě. „Vzalo mi to víc energie, než jsem čekal.“

Clint ho vyzvedl do náruče. „Dáme si oběd a pak si můžeš trochu odpočinout, co ty na to? Možná Tonyho vyřešíme už odpoledne.“

Loki přikývl a opřel si hlavu o Clintovu tvář. „Já se proměnil v holku,“ zamumlal samolibě.

Clint se zasmál. „Jo, to teda jo.“ 


	16. Chapter 16

Bohužel, přestože jídlo (a nějaký ten cukr navíc) Lokiho rychle postavil znovu na nohy, to odpoledne jakýsi robot vyloupil banku a připravil tak hrdinům jiný program. Hawkeye a Iron Man, jakožto jediní dva členové Avengers schopni práce, byli povoláni, aby se s tím nějak vypořádali. Nebyl to kdovíjak těžký boj, Clint pouze z dálky kryl Tonymu záda, když to bylo třeba, ale úklid toho nepořádku vypadal na podstatně delší dobu a zrovna Steve vždycky bojoval za to, aby se Avengers takových úkolů zhostili alespoň částečně. Nejspíš protože je to jednoduše správná věc a zlepšuje to jejich vztahy s místními muži zákona.

Když se konečně dostali zpátky do sídla, obvyklá doba, kdy se Loki odebíral na kutě, byla příliš blízko na to, aby si mohli troufnout na šílený magický kousek, takže Steve svolal poradu, aby se konečně nějak oficiálně rozhodlo, kdo bude uveden do původního stavu jako první a v jakém pořadí budou následovat ti ostatní. Jelikož se předpokládalo, že Loki bude mezi jednotlivými hrdiny potřebovat nějaký čas na oddych, zvrhla se tahle nevinná porada v nekonečnou debatu.

„Tony musí jít první,“ pravil Loki rozhodně. „Je relativně jednoduché změnit pohlaví, a jakožto první subjekt mi tak pomůže se lépe přizpůsobit tomu stroji a jeho energii.“

„Dobře, fajn,“ řekl na to Coulson. Hlasoval pro to, aby šel jako první Steve, protože byl jejich ikona a oni se potřebovali na veřejnosti ukázat zase v tom normálním světle. „Tony Stark na akcionářské akci taky pomůže.“

Tony vyplázl jazyk. „Nejdu na akcionářskou akci kvůli Pepper, nepůjdu tam ani kvůli tobě.“

„A seš si jistej, že se chceš změnit zpátky?“ zeptal se Clint opatrně. „Myslel jsem, že se ti tenhle nový způsob… eh, poznávání světa… zamlouvá.“

„No to kurva ne,“ odvětil Tony. „Chybí mi můj pták a tyhle kozy by mi zprasily aerodynamiku mých obleků.“

Steve odtáhl ruce Lokimu z uší, nepřestávaje přitom na Starka zírat. „Neopakuj nic z toho, co tady Tony říká, Loki.“

„Vím, co jsou kozy,“ urazil se Loki. „Za kozu je označována hloupá žena. Nejsem malé dítě.“

„Stejně… to není hezké slovo,“ řekl Steve poněkud nejistě.

„Myslíš, že budeš schopný jako dalšího dát do pořádku kapitána Rogerse?“ zeptal se Coulson, jako vždy ani v nejmenším rozptýlen jejich stupidními debatami.

Loki přikývl. „Nejspíš ano. Vrátit Bruce a Natashu do jejich těl by mělo z hlediska snadnosti následovat jako druhé, jelikož je to pouze otázka zlomení magických pout, které je stále drží na tom místě. Je třeba povolit jejich vědomí, aby se vrátilo zpátky do své schránky. Ale jakmile se povede proměna Tonyho a já budu moci v mezičase věnovat pozornost tomuhle kouzlu, myslím, že by nebyl problém vyřešit i Steva.“

Coulson přikývl. „Pan Stark první, následuje kapitán Rogers.“

„A potom Thor?“ zeptal se Loki s nadějí v hlase.

Clint s Brucem a Stevem sebou provinile trhli, zatímco Coulsonův výraz ani nezakolísal. „Kdyby ti to nevadilo, rád bych dostal zpátky agentku Romanoff a doktora Bannera, než se přihodí další věc, která by mohla vyžadovat pozornost Avengers,“ řekl. „Ale potom můžeš probudit Thora.“

Loki poněkud zklamaně přikývl. „Chápu vaše důvody,“ odvětil. Všichni ostatní zase začali dýchat. Thor by nejspíš pochopil, jak je nutné pokračovat v téhle  _jsme-tu-všichni-kámoši_  šarádě, ale jestli ten chlap opravdu něčím nedokázal být, tak rozhodně nenápadným. Clint s Tonym se ho jednou pokusili naučit hrát poker a výsledek byl katastrofální.

Samozřejmě, Thor byl pravděpodobně ten nejlepší z nich pro to, aby rozhodl, co s Lokim dělat po návratu do jeho normálního věku a sociopatické povahy, ale ta nechutně praktická část Clintovi říkala, že nejrozumnějším řešením je nechat Lokiho spravit co nejvíce toho půjde, než tomu skutečně budou muset čelit. Možná kdyby ten přístroj potkala nějaká nešťastná nehoda, než se Loki stihne dostat zpátky do svého přítomného já? Ale to ne, Loki řekl, že bylo o dost jednodušší kouzlo vyzkoušet na sobě než na někom jiném. Nejspíš by ke své proměně ten stroj ani nepotřeboval, a v každém případě by to byla zas jenom ubohá taktika, jak to všechno jenom o trošku oddálit. Loki to nakonec zjistí – a to nejlepší, v co mohli doufat, bylo to, že se jim povede mít kontrolu nad tím, kdy se to stane a jak.

Clint se zamračil. To, že si musel vybrat nejlepší ze špatných možností, pro něj nebylo nové, rozhodně ne, když měl práci, kterou měl. Už cítil, jak se jeho mysl ohrazuje a připravuje, aby pro ni následky nebyly tolik bolestivé. Vážně se mu to nelíbilo.

Porada byla rozpuštěna. Loki Clinta následoval do kuchyně, a tam, zatímco si lukostřelec napouštěl sklenici vody, se mu opřel o nohu.

„Copak? Bojíš se?“

„Trošku,“ přiznal Loki tiše. „Já… si nepřeji… jsem dobrý mág, alespoň mi to tvrdili všichni mistrové, a už se sám učím i z asgardské knihovny, do které oni nemají přístup, ale stále… mám strach. Kdokoli ten přístroj stvořil, měl nevyzpytatelnou mysl. Bojím se, že ta moje není dost nevyzpytatelná.“

„Myslíš, že v tom může být nějaký háček nebo nějaká past?“ zamračil se Clint.

„Ne,“ odpověděl princ. „Ne. Jen se prostě… bojím.“

Clint mu prsty pročísl vlasy. Loki se do dotyku opřel. „Víš co, proč si nejdeš sednout do obýváku. Já nám zatím udělám horkou čokoládu.“ Možná už bylo pozdě na to, aby dítěti dával cukr, ale Loki ho spaloval až děsivě rychle, takže by to nemusel být takový problém. Loki pak na Steva může udělat psí oči, pokud bude mít kapitán námitky.

„Horkou čokoládu?“ zopakoval Loki zvědavě.

„Nikdy jsi to neměl? Tak to musíme napravit!“ usmál se na něj Clint. „Běž do obýváku. Hned tam budu.“

„Dobře.“

Když byl pryč, Bruce vyšel ze svého úkrytu ve tmě za ledničkou.

„Natasha je v tom těle o dost nenápadnější,“ poznamenal Clint.

„Taky je v něm schopná chodit na podpatcích, aniž by se zabila,“ souhlasil s ním doktor. „Potřebujeme nějaký plán.“

Clint si povzdychl. „Já vím.“

„Taky na to nechci ani myslet…“

„ _Já vím._  Heleď, až bude Loki spát, vezmem Steva-…“

Světlo zablikalo. Clint se zaškaredil. „Jestli Tony zase vyhodí světla, Coulson se-…“

„Je pořád v konferenční místnosti,“ skočil mu Bruce do řeči. „To není on.“

Blikání se zhoršilo. Praskla žárovka.

„Co to kruci?“

Popraskalo ještě pár dalších žárovek, až nakonec vypovědělo službu veškeré světlo. V šeru, které nastalo, Clint vzápětí spatřil jiskry tančící po zdech a podlaze. _Zelené_  jiskry.

„Sakra,“ zhodnotil Bruce situaci. Rozběhli se do obýváku.

Clint tam doběhl jako první. Loki seděl na zemi zády opřený o gauč, kolem něj stále tmavší a tmavší zelená aura. Před ním ležel doktorův laptop přehrávající video.

„-…nejsi můj bratr!“ ozval se přes reproduktory Thorův umělý hlas, a jo, Clint si na tenhle boj vlastně vzpomínal. Bylo to zrovna výročí něčeho, o čem Thor odmítal mluvit. Loki začal dělat obvyklé problémy, a místo aby to Thor nechal být jako vždycky, tentokrát vybouchl. Jejich boj skončil remízou, když byli oba bohové rozzuření natolik, až nedovedli ani pořádně mířit a nahrazení škody začínalo být pro pojišťovnu nemožné.

Tony se prodral přes Clinta a Bruce a s prásknutím laptop zavřel, čímž ho i efektivně umlčel.

„Loki-…“

„Lhali jste,“ řekl Loki. „Nenávidí mě. Lhali jste.“

Clint si obešel gauč. „Kluku-…“

„Ne!“ utrhl se na něj princ. Už stál na nohou – Clint si nebyl jistý, kdy přesně to stihl, jelikož ho neviděl se jakkoli pohnout.  _„Lhali jste.“_

Zelené jiskry se zvětšovaly. „Loki, potřebuju, aby ses uklidnil. Nech mě, ať ti to vysvětlím.“

„Ne!“ Cosi se roztříštilo. „Nesnáší mě! Řekli jste, že jsme přátelé! Všichni mě nenávidíte!“ Loki už se pomalu vznášel, ta tmavě zelená energie, která ho obklopovala, ho držela ve vzduchu v úrovni očí všech dospělých.

„Ne, Loki-…“

_  
„Lhali jste mi!“_

Prudký náraz energie je všechny odhodil dozadu. Clint narazil přímo do obývací stěny a padl k zemi společně se sprškou plastových úlomků a obalů od cédéček. Když se konečně dostal zpátky na nohy, Loki byl dávno pryč, střepy rozbitého skla a spálené místo v podlaze to jediné, co po něm zbylo.

 


	17. Chapter 17

„Jarvis tvrdí, že se teleportoval,“ oznámil jim Tony, zatímco si u ramene přidržoval balíček s ledem. „Věděli jsme, že to umí i v tomhle věku?“

Bruce si povzdychl. „Překvapilo by mě, kdyby Loki sám věděl, že to umí. Hádám, že utekl jen z ryzího instinktu. Neměl jsem mu ukazovat, jak používat internet. Měl jsem vědět, že si bude chtít najít svého bráchu.“

„Bože, to je ale nepořádek,“ poznamenal Steve smutně. Neměl přitom na mysli obývák a Clint s ním z celého srdce souhlasil. Fakt, že nedokázal přijít na jiný způsob, jak celé tohle stupidní divadlo zvládnout, mu rozhodně nepomáhal, tudíž se stále cítil jako bezcitný sadista. „Není to tvoje vina, Bruci. Dokáže Jarvis říct, kam šel?“

Tony potřásl hlavou. „Nikdy jsem nebyl schopný ho vystopovat, když tohle udělal. Věř mi, zkoušel jsem to celé roky.“

„Musí být opravdu vyděšený,“ pokračoval Bruce dutě. Clint zavřel oči. Nechtěl na to vůbec myslet. Nechtěl myslet na to, jak se ho Loki držel, když byl rozrušený, nebo jak strašně moc se snažil jim pomoct a jak je teď úplně sám. Nechce myslet na to, jak moc jim Loki věřil.

„Kam by šel?“ zeptal se Steve. „Možná do knihovny? Knihovna se mu líbila.“

Loki mu dříve prozradil, že si většinou četl, když míval zlé sny, vzpomněl si Clint. Knihovna by mu teď možná poskytla dobré útočiště.

„Mohl by se vrátit zpátky na Asgard?“ ozval se Tony. „Jako… je to domov. Jestli je vyděšený, chtěl by jít domů k mámě, ne? To normální děcka dělaj?“

Clint pochyboval, že by to bylo místo, kam by se Loki rozhodl jít, i když nepravděpodobná byla už jen ta možnost, že by se dokázal přemístit tak daleko. Ne. Loki byl naštvaný a teď byl o samotě už asi půl hodiny. Kdyby byl na jeho místě Clint, poslední věc, kterou by chtěl, by bylo najít někoho jiného, komu důvěřoval, jen aby zjistil, že ten ho taky zradil.

„Nebo Thor,“ řekl Steve. „Ale on si teď myslí, že ho Thor nenávidí.“

„Podle Jarvise nikde v budově není.“

„Možná to hřiště,“ navrhl Bruce. „Ale Clint tvrdil, že se mu tam moc nelíbilo.“

Ne, napřed se mu tam nelíbilo. Ale potom už ano, když dostal ostatní děti do hry, i kdyby se mu to nakonec taky nevyplatilo.

Vlastně… hřiště znělo skvěle. Už bylo zničené – co horšího se mu teď mohlo stát?

„Jdu ven,“ vyhrkl Clint. Steve za ním cosi ještě zavolal, ale nechal ho jít, když se Barton ani neotočil.

Hřiště bylo obehnané páskou. Houpačky z pneumatik byly sundané ze střechy hradu, ale nebyly ještě vyměněné, stejně tak i mostek byl pořád polámaný. K tomu teď byla půlka hradu spálená a kouřilo se z ní, klouzačka prošpikována hasičskou tyčí. Loki sem přišel rozhodně naštvaný.

Clint si ho pak všiml, úplně nahoře na prolézačce, jak si pažemi objímá kolena a jemně se houpá sem a tam. Vypadalo to, že si nově příchozího agenta všiml, až když za ním Clint vyšplhal.

„Loki?“

„Běž pryč.“

„Loki, chlapče, chci ti to vysvětlit-…“

„Neříkej mi tak! Jako bys mě měl rád!“ zarazil ho Loki zostra a dlaněmi si otřel tváře. Bylo zjevné, že celou dobu o samotě proplakal.

„Je mi to tak líto,“ hlesl Clint bezmocně. Když odcházel ze sídla, přemítal, že by Loki asi nechtěl celou skupinku lidí, aby ho takhle viděla. Teď si přál, aby s sebou vzal někoho, kdo to umí se slovy o něco lépe. „Je nám to všem tak strašně moc líto.“

Loki odvrátil tvář. „To je mi jedno.“

„Viděli jsme to tak,“ začal Clint pomalu. „Viděli jsme to tak, že nebyl lepší způsob, jak se z toho dostat. Thor ten přístroj srazil Mjolnirem, a najednou místo toho Thorova rozzuřeného bratra, kterého jsme nikdy pořádně neznali, jsme dostali tohohle chytrého hodného kluka, kterého jsme si všichni zamilovali. Napřed jsme si mysleli, že bude šíleně komplikované to vysvětlit, ale později, když jsme viděli, jak Thora zbožňuješ, nám došlo, že by ti to zlomilo srdce, kdybys zjistil, že jste spolu nebyli zadobře. Věděli… věděli jsme, že pravda dřív nebo později vyjde najevo, ale my tě měli tak rádi, Loki. Všichni jsme si tě oblíbili, a to natolik, že jsme tě toho zklamání chtěli ušetřit tak dlouho, dokud to jen půjde, a teď jsi na to přišel… takhle. A to není fér, protože  _tys_ neudělal nic, čím by sis tohle zasloužil. Seš prostě kluk, kterej má rád svýho bráchu.“

Loki zabořil obličej do kolen, aby v nich zadusil vzlyk. Clint se k němu natáhl a ruku položil někam pod kotník, jediné místo, na které dosáhl.

„To tak není fér!“ zanaříkal princ.

„To opravdu není,“ souhlasil s ním Clint.

„Vždyť ani nevím, co jsem provedl!“

„Hej,“ zarazil ho Clint. „Podívej se na mě. Tys nic neprovedl.“

„Thorovi!“ zavzlykal Loki. „Jako dospělý! Co jsem udělal? Proč mě nenávidí?“

„Tak to není,“ řekl mu na to Clint. „Ne, Loki, tak to vážně není,“ trval na svém, když se Loki ušklíbl. „Viděl jsi jeden váš souboj, a jo, bylo to zlý, a oba dva jste řekli hrozný věci, ale musíš pochopit, že takhle se to nedělo pořád. Thor byl ten den opravdu naštvaný kvůli nějaké jiné věci… nikdy takhle nevybuchne, nikdy se na tebe tak neutrhne. Jediný, co jsme kdy od něj slyšeli, bylo to, jak jsi chytrý, jak moc tě má rád, vypráví nám vaše dobrodružství z dětství. On tě  _zbožňuje_ , Loki. To video ho zachytilo v hodně špatnej den.“

Loki znovu vzlykl a usušil si tváře rukávem. „Ale teď mě taky nemá rád. Jsem moc malý a moc divný. Proč by mě vůbec někdy měl rád? Co jsem udělal?“

Clint si povzdychl. „Abych byl upřímný, Loki, zas tolik toho nevím. Vím, že jste si vy dva byli hodně blízcí, a hodně dlouho, a vím, že se pak stalo něco, kvůli čemu jste se ocitli na opačných stranách, ale nevím, jak se to seběhlo.“

Loki se mu konečně podíval do očí. Vypadal vyčerpaně a naprosto zoufale. „Dospělý já je zlý, že?“

„Thor vždycky tvrdí, že jen nedokážeme pochopit, čím si prošel.“

„Já ten stroj sestavil. Ten rozbitý. Ať to udělal kdokoli, byl nepříčetný.“

„Tvoje dospělý já to sestavilo, jo.“

Loki přikývl, ať už protože ten fakt přijal, nebo protože byl příliš emočně přetížen na to, aby se mohl vyjádřit jinak. „Hodně věcí teď dává větší smysl.“

„Jo?“ nadhodil Clint opatrně.

„Volal jsem Heimdalla, aby otevřel Bifrost a vzal nás domů, už od toho prvního boje na ulici, kdy se ten stroj rozbil,“ řekl Loki unaveně. „Heimdall vždycky dělá všechno ze svých vlastních důvodů, tak jsem si myslel, že má nějaký plán. Ale neposlechl, protože jsem ho o to žádal já.“

„Obávám se, že toho o Heimdallovi nevím tolik, abych ti na to mohl odpovědět,“ odvětil Clint měkce. „Mohlo to být taky kvůli tomu, že to pro tebe bude lepší tady než tam.“

„Nebo se bál, že bych se tam pokusil všechno zničit,“ dodal Loki. „Myslím, že už chci dolů.“

„Okej.“ Clint natáhl ruce, a neuvěřitelně se mu ulevilo, když se Loki posunul k okraji prolézačky a svezl se mu do náruče. Neměl právo chtít Lokiho náklonnost zpátky, taky věděl, že nikdo z Avengers si ji zrovna nezasloužil, ale bože… nečekal, že to bude tak bolestivé. „Chceš domů?“

„Ano,“ řekl princ a zabořil tvář Clintovi do ramena. „Zranil jsem někoho, když jsem ztratil kontrolu?“

„Ne, jsme všichni v pořádku. Jen pár kusů nábytku to pěkně schytalo, ale vážně, to se stává tak často, že už si toho nikdo z nás ani nevšimne.“

Loki přikývl. „Clinte?“

„Jo?“

„Prosím, už mi nikdy nelži.“

Clint se nadechl. „Slibuju, že když se objeví něco, co ti nebudu moct říct, řeknu ti tohle místo toho, abych si něco vymyslel.“ Není to zrovna to samé jako nelhaní, ale v jejich životech je dávání slibu o nelhaní vyloženě nebezpečné.

„Dohodnuto.“

„Dobře. Na tom nábytku nám stejně moc nezáleží.“

Loki se nezasmál, ale ani se od něj neodtáhl. A Clint byl připraven brát všechno, co se mu nabídne.


	18. Chapter 18

Cesta domů proběhla v úplné tichosti, Loki se celou vahou opíral o Clinta, který se snažil jít co nejměkčeji a nejhladčeji, což bylo, vzato v úvahu jeho zaměstnání, zatraceně měkce a zatraceně hladce. Loki se probral, až když se přiblížili ke kuchyni a zaslechli hlasy ostatních Avengers – Tony zrovna říkal cosi o tom, že do všech namontuje čipy, u čehož si Clint na později poznamenal, aby mu to rozmluvil. Teď však jenom strčil hlavu do dveří a řekl: „Beru Lokiho dolů do pokoje. Uvidíme se pak.“

Ty překvapené pohledy za to vážně stály, ale Clint byl momentálně příliš deprimovaný na to, aby si to dokázal jaksepatří vychutnat.

Loki se uvolnil v tom samém momentě, kdy se od kuchyně zase vzdálili, ovšem jakmile se ho Clint pokusil položit do postele, chytl se ho zase jako klíště.

„Copak je?“

Loki vypadal, že k pláči nemá daleko. „Nic. Jsem v pořádku.“

Clint si k němu přidřepl. „Chceš, abych tu s tebou zůstal?“

Lokimu se zkrabatila tvář. Jen přikývl.

„Dobře. Lehni si. Pohladím tě.“

Emoční zátěž a přetížení magických schopností si vybralo svou daň a Loki usnul velmi rychle. Clint počkal, dokud si nebyl naprosto jistý, že Loki hluboce spí, pak vytáhl telefon a napsal esemesku Tonymu, jedinému člověku, kterému se dalo věřit, že u sebe bude mít mobil.

**L spí. Rozrušený, ale jinak ok.**

Sotva uběhlo pár vteřin, mobil zabzučel odpovědí.

**Kde byl? Můžeš přijít nahoru a říct nám, co se stalo?**

Celé věty a správná interpunkce jasně naznačovala, že Tonymu sebral mobil Steve. Clint si nechal chvilku na to, aby se zamyslel nad tím, co by na to asi řekl Tony – moderní doba ještě stále nepřišla s uspokojivým sortimentem sarkastických smajlíků, i když Tony se bez nich zatím docela dobře obešel.

 **Hřiště,**  odepsal Clint.  **Potřeba opravy. Zůstávám tady. Uvidíme se ráno.**

Schoval telefon a svezl se na zem. Z dlouhodobější perspektivy to pro něj byla ta pohodlnější alternativa; zůstane nablízku, kdyby Loki náhodou během noci něco potřeboval, a zároveň, což bylo nejdůležitější, se mu povede uchovat si jakous takous důstojnost, o kterou by ho další ranní fotky připravily nadobro.

Vzbudil se jenom jednou, někdy okolo dvou hodin ráno, když si Loki stáhl deku na zem a z agenta si udělal polštář. Clintovi přišlo příliš namáhavé ho vracet zpátky do postele, takže zase zavřel oči a znovu usnul. Bruce se beztak cítil provinile, takže nebude mít odvahu se k nim ráno připlížit s foťákem.

Příští ráno byl Loki pochopitelně zamlklý, ale všichni na něj šli zlehounka a hodněkrát se mu omluvili, takže někdy během poledne už byl schopný s nimi navázat oční kontakt. Bruce strávil dobrou půl hodinu tím, že s ním zaníceně hovořil, zatímco Steve s Clintem nervózně přešlapovali opodál a předstírali, že vedou vážnou debatu o strategii. Když bylo po všem, Loki se na ně usmál. Bylo to skoro až k pláči, jak moc se nejdrsnějším hrdinům Ameriky ulevilo jen při takovém maličkém gestu. Aspoň že nebyl poblíž nikdo, kdo by toho mohl využít k pozdějšímu vydírání.

Nečekaně to byl právě Tony, kdo přišel s ránou z milosti pro všechny přítomné. Objevil se u nich, jemně vonící ozonem, v ruce maličký Mjolnir od Thorovy akční figurky, ze kterého střílely opravdové záblesky elektřiny. Loki byl dojat a ani si nevšiml, že si Steve odtáhl Tonyho bokem, aby mu detailně vysvětlil, že není zrovna nejlepší nápad dávat dětem do ruky funkční tasery. Nicméně nenašel se nikdo, kdo by měl to srdce hračku zkonfiskovat.

„Takže,“ řekl Loki nakonec, bledý, ale pevně rozhodnutý. „Předpokládám, že je teď ten pravý čas na to, abych Tonyho proměnil zpátky.“

Taktická část Clintovy mysli pravila, že  _Zatraceně ano, že je čas, včera bylo pozdě_. Ta měkčí a uťápnutější stránka jeho osobnosti se však obávala, že byl Loki pořád ještě příliš rozrušený, a stála si za tím, že by rozhodně nikomu neublížilo, kdyby si ještě den dva oddychl, aby se vzpamatoval. Naštěstí to byl Steve, kdo byl v čele jejich skupinky, takže jakmile byli všichni víceméně vzhůru a nadopovaní kofeinem, sešli dolů do sterilní zkušebny hned vedle Brucovy laboratoře.

V místnosti mohl být jedině přístroj, Loki a Tony. Steve podotkl, že je nutné provést některá opatření, aby se pokusili zabránit případné další magické katastrofě, která by na jejich tým mohla mít ještě horší dopad, nehledě na to, jak prosebně se Loki na Clinta podíval, když do místnosti vcházel. Steve, Bruce, Clint a Coulson se vmačkali do pozorovací kabinky s až příliš kvalitní audiovizuální technikou na to, jak maličká místnost to byla.

„Fajn,“ ozval se Tony bez své obvyklé bravury, což bylo pro ostatní jasným znakem toho, že byl strachy bez sebe. „Chceš, abych dělal něco speciálního? Něco zazpíval, zapálil svíčku, udělal stojku nebo něco takového?“

„Ne?“ odvětil Loki zmateně. „Nejspíš se tě budu potřebovat dotknout, ale ten zbytek není nutný. Leda bys… chtěl svíčku?“ dodal v zájmu očividné snahy být chápavý.

„Ne-e,“ pravil Tony. „Nikdy se nemůžu rozhodnout, jakou vůni vybrat. Je to příliš matoucí.“

Podle výrazu Lokiho tváře bylo zjevné, že se voňavé svíčky na Asgardu nevedou. „Dobrá,“ řekl. „Stoupni si tam, prosím.“

Loki pak naaranžoval Tonyho vedle stolku s magickým přístrojem. „Nejprve musím připravit základ pro celé zaklínadlo,“ vysvětloval. „Pak vezmu tvou ruku do své a pokusím se energii toho stroje převést skrze mě do tebe. Pokud všechno půjde, jak má, vrátíš se zpátky ke svému původnímu pohlaví. Nemělo by to být bolestivé, ale může to být velmi nezvyklý pocit. A také se vzduch kolem nás poněkud zdeformuje – možná bude lepší, když zavřeš oči, jakmile začneš cítit, že tě to dezorientuje.“

 Tony přikývl. „Jasnačka.“

„Dobrá tedy. Začnu.“

Loki zavřel oči a soustředil se. Po chvilce Clint spatřil, jak se vzduch začíná vlnit a kroutit jako tehdy, když se Loki přeměnil v holku. Tentokrát to však probíhalo o dost pomaleji, celkový proces byl regulovanější. Tony vypadal, že se o něj pokouší infarkt.

Loki se zhluboka nadechl a ten třepotající vzduch kolem něj jakoby zhutněl a téměř jim ho schoval z dohledu. Natáhl se pro Tonyho, který sebou sice cukl, ale stále se držel. Mihotavé světlo se obalilo okolo Tonyho ruky, u ramene trošičku vybledlo. Loki se k přístroji natáhl druhou rukou a zastavil se těsně předtím, než se ho dotkl. Ze stroje se začaly valit jedovatě zelené paprsky. Clint se musel něčeho chytnout, aby nevyběhl ven, jelikož to, co právě viděl, nevypadalo vůbec dobře. Steve vedle něj ho popadl za ruku, zjevně s úplně stejným pocitem i názorem. Dokonce i Coulson sebou lehce trhl.

Světlo pomalu doputovalo až k Lokiho dlani. Loki ucukl, ale držel pevně, a jen o moment později celou jeho rukou probleskla oslnivě bílá zář, od konečků prstů jedné až ke konečkům prstů té druhé. Když zář praštila i do Tonyho, celou místnost zalilo světlo a všechno kolem nich se zhouplo, dost na to, aby to cítil i Clint za oknem. Všichni přihlížející si zakleli pod nos a odvrátili tvář, aby uchránili oči.

Záře opadla stejně rychle, jako se objevila. Clint se narovnal a divoce mrkal, aby odehnal mžitky.

Tony s Lokim stáli téměř přesně jako předtím, s tím rozdílem, že Loki už se nedotýkal přístroje a Tony se vrátil ke svému starému dobrému vousatému já.

„Ah, díky bohu,“ zachraptěl Tony, když se s úlevným povzdechem prohlédl. „Nikdy v životě jsem nebyl tak rád, že mám-…“

„Tony!“ zarazil ho Steve ostře přes interkom.

„… mága za kámoše,“ přesměroval se Tony bez jediného škobrtnutí. Pak se zamračil. „Loki? Hej, kluku, jsi v pohodě?“

A v tu chvíli, kdy Clint spatřil obavy v Tonyho tváři, se konečně pohnul, procpal se přes Coulsona ke dveřím do zkušebny a vrazil dovnitř včas na to, aby se stihl vrhnout k Lokimu, který se beze slova zhroutil.


	19. Chapter 19

Tony se k Lokimu vrhl v tu samou chvíli, tudíž jeho hlava cestu zakončila bolestivou srážkou s tou Clintovou. Tak jako tak se jim podařilo Lokiho zachytit předtím, než upadl na zem. Princ na ně omámeně mrkal.

„Ty ses teleportoval?“ zeptal se, zcela ohromen.

„Skoro,“ zamumlal Clint, srdce (a v hlavě) mu divoce bušilo. „Jak ti je?“

„Je mi trošku nevolno,“ přiznal Loki. „A moje ruka… ten stroj se mi vůbec nelíbí.“

Clint vzal maličkou ruku do dlaně – byla jako led, až skoro k lokti. „Fajn, nechám tě zkontrolovat,“ řekl a vyzvedl si Lokiho do náruče.

Lokiho hlava mu bezvládně klesla k rameni. „Fungovalo to?“

„Jop. Vedl sis skvěle. High five.“ Loki se rozzářil, vymanil prsty z Clintova trička a při pokusu o plácnutí úplně minul jeho ruku.

Steve, Bruce i Coulson se s nimi setkali u dveří, kapitán s doktorem se cpali dopředu, zatímco Coulson stál hezky vzadu s rukama v kapsách.

„Je v pořádku?“ zeptal se Bruce úzkostlivě.

„Je mu prý špatně. Beru ho dolů na ošetřovnu.“

„Dobře,“ řekl na to Coulson. „Zatímco ho budou prohlížet, můžeme si my dva promluvit o bezpečnostních opatřeních.“ Clint obrátil oči v sloup. Coulson na něj zase zíral – říkal tomu  _Ten Pohled._  Byl to jeden z těch, které ho přivedly k myšlenkám, jestli není Coulson náhodou nějak tajně spřízněný s jeho učitelkou ze školky. Zatraceně, ta ženská ale uměla zírat.

„Přeměnil jsem Tonyho zpátky v muže,“ zamrmlal Loki spiklenecky směrem k Stevovi. „A přišel jsem na to úplně sám.“

Steve potlačil úsměv. „Teda, musíš být opravdu velmi chytrý.“

Loki přikývl. „Mm-hm. Dejte mi vědět, až to vyprchá, ano?“

„Co?!“ zaječel Tony za nimi. Loki se zahihňal.

Ustlali mu na lůžku hned vedle Thora, pak Clinta donutili, aby se trochu stáhl a nechal doktora, aby dělal svoji práci. Loki nevypadal, že by si lékařskou pozornost užíval, ale dokázal nevzrušeně odpovídat na všechny jeho otázky s takovou vážností, která u Clinta vyvolala podezření, že si z něj utahuje.

Clint byl jenom rád, že odpovídal. Clint byl hlavně rád, že byl při vědomí. Když se v té zkušebně zhroutil…

No. Musel přiznat, že si nebyl jistý, jestli se fakt neteleportoval. Doba mezi tím, kdy si všiml Tonyho výrazu a tím, kdy na něj Loki zezdola mrkal, byla v jeho vzpomínce nějak zmatená.

„Hej.“ Stevova ruka na rameni ho probrala. „V centru se něco děje. Musíte se na to s Tonym mrknout.“

 _„Teď?“_  ohradil se Clint.

Steve vypadal, že s ním soucítí, ale jeho oči byly neústupné. Velitelské. Kdyby musel, udělá z toho rozkaz. „Jo. Je mi líto – vypadá to, že je to další z těch robotických věcí. Ty s Tonym jste jediní aktivní Avengers, kteří nám zbyli.“

Tony se zaškaredil. „Neplatíme SHIELD dost, jestli  _Pana Robota_ ještě nedovedli zaměřit.“

„Technicky vzato, to oni platí nás,“ podotkl Bruce. „Pohlídáme Lokiho a dáme ti vědět hned, jak něco uslyšíme. Já osobně se zavazuji k tomu, že budu pro toho doktora extrémně otravný a vlezlý.“

Clint se ohlédl na postel. Lokimu zrovna měřili krevní tlak, a Loki vypadal, že ho to jednak baví, a jednak i fascinuje. Po tom citovém výbuchu předchozího večera to byl příjemný pohled.

„Já – dobře,“ svolil nejistě. Zachraň svět, ochraň nevinné, a tak dále, a tak dále. Ne totiž, že by snad měl doktorát z medicíny, stejně tady neměl jak pomoct. „Ale hned jak něco uslyšíte-…“

„Dáme ti vědět,“ slíbil mu Bruce podruhé.

„Jestli se bude bát-…“

„Řeknu mu, že je to naše vina, že jsi pryč,“ vstoupil do toho Steve. To nebylo zrovna to, co měl Clint na mysli, ale… Ne. To bude stačit. Loki by měl vědět, že on ve skutečnosti nechtěl odejít.

Přikývl a šel. Jestli se bude soustředit, může se vrátit už za chvilku. A pro nevinné kolemjdoucí to bude lepší. Samozřejmě. To bylo na prvním místě.  _Avengers assemble._

Jasně.


	20. Chapter 20

Dobojováno bylo docela brzy. Stejně tak rychle se ozval i Bruce s novinkami, že Loki bude zase v pořádku, jenom ten úklid jako by však hodlal trvat věčnost. Tony si okamžitě sundal helmu, aby podepsal autogramy a předvedl návrat svého mužného ega, z čehož by měl být obzvlášť Coulson nadšen, ale Clint se soustředil jen na to, aby všechno vrátil do pořádku co nejrychleji. Policisté, kteří jim pomáhali, ho vraždili pohledem, ať už přímo jemu do tváře nebo za jeho zády, a proto se k nim Tony nakonec přitočil a hlasitě zvolal: „Kápo, spoj nás s Juniorem, ano? Hawkeye vyšiluje.“ Pak se obrátil k podsaditému policistovi se snubním prstýnkem a řekl: „Jste rodič, ne? Víte, jak to chodí.“

Clint se zaškaredil, ale výraz policisty okamžitě zjemněl pochopením a v příští vteřině už se z jeho vysílačky ozýval Lokiho hlas: „Haló? Ste – kapitán říká, že tě mám přes tento přístroj nazývat Hawkeye. Hawkeye, slyšíš mě?“

Clint se rozpačitě zazubil. Jeden z přístojících hasičů se uchechtl. „Hlasitě a jasně, kluku. Jak ti je?“

„Lépe,“ odvětil Loki. „Měl jsem polévku a džus a můj stav se velmi zlepšil. Léčitelé tvrdí, že mi bylo špatně kvůli málo cukru v krvi, nízkému tlaku, dehydrataci a… elektrolytické nerovnováze.“ Poslední část vyslovil obzvlášť pečlivě. „Ujistili mne, že je to v podstatě to samé co ‚přetížení‘, čímž jsem se diagnostikoval na úplném začátku.“

Clint se nad tím popuzeným tónem pousmál. „Se vsadím, že jo. Rád slyším, že už jsi teď v pořádku. Docela’s mě vyděsil, když jsi tam sebou seknul.“

„Oh,“ ozval se Loki překvapeně. „Na to jsem nepomyslel. Omlouvám se, že jsem tě rozrušil.“

„V pohodě,“ odpověděl Clint, a najednou nemálo roztržitý, rychle změnil téma. „A co jsi dostal za džus?“

„Jmenuje se to ‚Gatorade‘,“ prozradil mu Loki. „Má to poněkud znepokojivou barvu, ale je to překvapivě chutné. Z jakého ovoce se to vyrábí?“

„Dělá se to z gátorů,“ skočil jim do toho Tony. „Aligátorů. To jsou ještěři.“

„Jak… unikátní,“ odvětil Loki zdvořile, i když jeho nadšení opadlo.

Clint se na Tonyho zašklebil. „Iron Man si z tebe utahuje. Ta šťáva není z ještěrů.“

Loki se zasmál. „To byla odplata za můj dřívější vtip? Dobrá práce, Iron Mane.“

„Díky, chlapče,“ culil se Tony. „Příště řekni radši ‚stěr‘.“

„Stěr, Iron Mane,“ vyhověl mu Loki. „Teď musím jít. Dovolili mi vrátit se do svého pokoje.“

„Měj se,“ řekl Clint, zatímco Tonyho směrem obracel oči v sloup.

„Taky chytl tu chřipku?“ ozval se policista soucitně, když se k němu Clint vrátil. „To moje s tím lehlo zrovna minulý týden. Nic člověku nedokáže zlomit srdce jako pohled na nemocný děcko.“

„Ne-e, bylo to něco jinýho,“ odvětil Clint. „Ale jo, chápu, co tím myslíte.“

Zbytek úklidu probíhal z nějakého zvláštního důvodu mnohem rychleji než dosud, Clint s Tonym tak odešli relativně brzy, a to i s čistým svědomím, jinými slovy s kapitánovým čistým svědomím. Policajt s vysílačkou pak Clinta na odchodu dokonce poplácal po rameni, což už bylo něco. Vztahy mezi Avengers a muži zákona totiž nebyly tolik napjaté, jako že spíš balancovaly na velmi křehké hranici; na jednu stranu bylo fajn, že jsou u NYPD schopní poslat na vyřízení absurdních záležitostí někoho jiného, ale na té druhé straně tady byla nevyhnutelná jistota, že tohle řešení skončí pořádným nepořádkem a škodami v okolí. A pár Tonyho nepříliš citlivých vtipů jejich situaci taky zrovna nepomohlo.

„Tedy… bereš tohle otcovství vážně dobře,“ poznamenal Tony.

Clint si otráveně povzdychl. „Okej, stačilo. Vlez mi na záda, Starku.“

„Tak starší bratrství. Pohodářské strýčkovství,“ opravil se Tony a Clint si s jistou dávkou hrůzy uvědomil, že to myslí smrtelně  _vážně_. „Víš, že jsem kdysi utekl z domu?“ pokračoval Tony, mluvil rychle, jako by něco chtěl říct, ale nejspíš si nebyl jistý, jestli chtěl, aby ho ten druhý člověk, který u toho byl, slyšel. „Bylo mi tak deset. Máma byla mimo město a táta si nevšiml, dokud mu ze školy nezavolali, proč jsem zameškal dva dny vyučování. Pak poslal šoféra, aby mě šel hledat. Tys Lokiho našel za míň než hodinu. To je dobrý.“

„Dík,“ dostal ze sebe Clint. „Moji rodiče umřeli, když jsem byl děcko. Mě by taky nešel nikdo hledat.“ Nebyl si zrovna jistý, proč to vůbec řekl – jejich tým byl v zásadě velmi opatrný, co se vyzvídání a obecně zjišťování informací o životech těch druhých týkalo. Dokonce i Tony měl hranice, které zkrátka nepřekročil, ale ty hranice často bývaly daleko za těmi, které si stanovili ostatní.

Tony se na něj zazubil. „No, možná když nás všechny dáš dohromady, vytvoříme jednoho dobrýho rodiče, kdo ví?“

Clint přikývl, pomalu, stejně pomalu, jako mu to docházelo. „Tohle bude vážně trapný, až se Thor vzbudí, že jo.“

„Jeeej,“ zajíkl se Stark. „Ups, na to jsem nepomyslel.“ Praštil Clinta do ramene. „No, uvidíme se doma!“

„Hovado,“ zamrmlal Clint rezignovaně.


	21. Chapter 21

Clint byl na nohou a na chodbě dřív, než se probudil dost na to, aby si vůbec uvědomil, že Lokiho slyší křičet. Vrazil mu do pokoje tak prudce, až dveře s prásknutím narazily do zdi.

Hned jakmile se k němu Clint dostal, Loki se posadil, natáhl se k němu a propukl v pláč. Clint ho vyzvedl do náruče a princ okamžitě zabořil tvář kamsi do jeho hrudi a zoufale se k němu přitom tiskl.

Dveře práskly do zdi podruhé, tentokrát když do pokoje vpadl Tony s Brucem, těsně za nimi Steve se svým štítem.

„V pohodě,“ snažil se Clint překřičet Lokiho hysterický pláč. „Byla to noční můra, nikdo ho nevraždil.“

Tony si teatrálně oddechl. „Ježíši, mé ubohé srdce. Moje  _endokrinní žlázy_.“

Loki zakvílel a snažil se agenta obejmout ještě pevněji, takže si Clint opřel bradu o jeho hlavu a objal ho tak pevně, jak to jen bezbolestně šlo. Vypadalo to, že to pomáhá – hysterie se z Lokiho pláče pomaličku vytrácela, a Clint z něj během chvilky dokonce začal rozeznávat sem tam i nějaké slovo, většinou ‚Thore‘ a ‚promiň‘, ale nebylo těžké si domyslet ten zbytek. 

Bruce se pokusil o soucitný úsměv. „Je to asi otázka času, hm?“ Pak vzal deku v nohách postele a jemně ji obalil kolem Clinta i Lokiho, jako by tak princi stavěl jakýsi štít mezi ním a celým světem. Lokiho sevření díky tomu trošičku povolilo a Clint se na Bruce vděčně usmál.

„Potřebujete něco?“ zeptal se Steve ze dveří. Tony už dávno zmizel.

Clint potřásl hlavou. „Myslím, že jsme v pohodě. Promiň to vzbuzení celýho baráku.“

„Můžeme to počítat jako zkoušku pohotovosti,“ pokrčil Steve rameny.

Bruce váhavě couvl. „Donesu ti mobil z pokoje, ať nám můžeš kdyžtak zavolat, jestli budeš potřebovat pomoc,“ řekl. „A na stolek dám sklenici vody. Takový pláč člověka dehydruje.“

„Dobrý nápad. Díky, Bruci.“

Jakmile všichni odešli (Steve musel kliku z omítky vyloženě vyrvat – po tom druhém násilném otevření byl pravděpodobně zázrak, že ty dveře zůstaly v pantech), Clint se uvelebil tak, aby se mohl opřít o čelo postele. Nějakou chvíli to trvalo, ale slzy Lokimu nakonec došly a zbylo z nich jen občasné vyčerpané zakňučení. Clint mu dal trochu vody. Loki mu na to nic neřekl, a jedině když se jednou za čas natáhl, jako by se chtěl ujistit, že tam Clint stále je, dal nějak najevo, že si je přítomnosti dalšího člověka vůbec vědom.

O pár hodin později ho vyděsila další noční můra, ale nebylo to tak hrozné, aby se kvůli ní i tentokrát probudil. K uklidnění mu stačilo pár Clintových slov a pohlazení po zádech. Clint se druhého dne probudil stále opřený o postel, s krkem v dezolátním stavu a zjevně i s odrovnanou páteří. Loki byl úplně mimo a slintal mu na tričko. Clint se pak sunul dolů po posteli tak dlouho, dokud oba dva nebyli ve víceméně horizontální poloze, a pak znovu usnul.

Když nabyl vědomí znovu, Loki už byl taky vzhůru, ale i tak ležel nadále stočený do klubka v Clintově náruči. Jedním kolenem nevědomky mučil Clintovy vnitřnosti.

„Brýranko,“ zachraptěl lukostřelec.

„Dobré jitro,“ odpověděl mu Loki do hrudi.

„Jak se cítíš?“

„Je mi dobře, prosím neříkejte Thorovi, že jsem se bál,“ vyhrkl ze sebe Loki a schoval si obličej do peřin.

Clint ho pohladil po vlasech. „Všichni máme zlý sny, nemáš se vůbec za co stydět. Ale jestli nechceš, nic mu neřekneme.“

Loki přikývl, ale hlavu nezvedl.

„Chceš si o tom promluvit?“

Zakroucení hlavou.

„V pohodě, nemusíš. Chceš snídani?“

Zakroucení hlavou.

„Chceš… slona?“

Pauza. Loki pak opatrně zdvihl hlavu. „To nedáváš smysl schválně, nebo to byla upřímná otázka?“

Clint si ho vážně změřil pohledem. „Bezpochyby nadmíru nedávám smysl.“

„Dobrá.“ Loki si položil hlavu zpátky Clintovi na rameno. „Chci… chci, abych nemusel být statečný,“ řekl tichounce, žmoulaje přitom okraj přikrývky.

Clint ho znovu pohladil po vlasech. „Co tím myslíš?“

„Já…“ zamračil se. „… nic. Plácám nesmysly.“

Lukostřelec se zamračil. „Bojíš se Steva proměnit zpátky? Stalo se něco s tím přístrojem, něco, co’s nám neřekl?“

„Ne, ne,“ odvětil Loki a chlácholivě ho poplácal po hrudi. „Je to jen pocit. Vůbec tomu nemusíš věnovat pozornost. Myslím, že bych si teď dal tu snídani.“

A Clint to nechal být, ale hned při první příležitosti si stranou odtáhl Steva a s novými obavami se mu svěřil.

Steve se nad tím na dlouhou chvíli zamyslel. „Vážně bych byl radši, kdyby řekl něco konkrétnějšího,“ řekl nakonec. „Myslím, že budeme muset prostě dávat pozor. Leda by nám řekl něco, s čím můžeme nějak pracovat, nebo kdyby se snad cítil hůř, jinak tady nevidím nic, co bychom mohli dělat."

Clint si povzdychl. „Jo, vždyť já vím.“

Steve ho jemně poplácal po rameni. „Rozumím ti, Clinte. Ale budeme muset věřit tomu, že Loki ví, co dělá. Minimálně doteď to tak vypadalo.“ 


	22. Chapter 22

Sešli se v té samé zkušebně jako předtím, nervózně pozorujíce, jak Steve s Lokim vchází do místnosti. Tentokrát se oba umístili v dostatečné vzdálenosti od onoho stroje, což Loki vysvětlil tak, že teď, když už má zkušenost, dokáže lehčeji říct, kde se energie přístroje nachází, tudíž je pro něj i samotné kouzlo jednodušší.

„Až budeme měnit zpátky Bruce a Natashu, je možné, že vůbec nebude nutné, aby byl ten stroj ve stejné místnosti,“ zvolal vesele. „Což je dost nápomocné, když uvážíme stav, ve kterém se Natasha zrovna nachází.“

„To je super,“ řekl na to Steve, zcela a upřímně ohromen.

To nechutné mihotání, které k tomuhle rituálu už patřilo, tentokrát eskalovalo rychleji, světlo se obalilo kolem Lokiho i Steva, aniž by mezi nimi byl potřeba nějaký kontakt. Jedovatá zeleň z přístroje jakoby ještě zhutněla, ale oba dva stáli dost daleko na to, aby se Clint dokázal přesvědčit, že není třeba se do zkušebny vrhnout a oba je chránit vlastním tělem.

„Kriste, mám z té věci husinu,“ svěřil se jim Tony.

Oslnivá zář opadla z Lokiho tak rychle, že kdyby kdokoli z nich mrkl, nejspíš by to nestihli zaznamenat. Což bylo jedině dobře, protože když se záblesk dotkl Steva, zazářil tak jasně, až to Clint v pozorovací místnůstce pocítil jako ránu do hlavy. Všichni se s kletbami na rtech ohnuli a ukryli za stěnou pod okny. Když se Clint znovu narovnal, ve zkušebně stál Kapitán Amerika, opět silný a velký, ruku na Lokiho rameni. Princ zavrávoral a musel se posadit, ale jinak vypadal v pořádku.

Díky tomu byl Clint schopen do zkušebny vejít o něco důstojněji než naposledy, a dokonce se mu povedlo vypadat, že ještě před minutou neprožíval infarkt. Dřepl si dolů k Lokimu.

„Dobrá práce, chlapče,“ řekl. „Jak ti je?“

Loki na něj zmateně zamrkal. „Cítím se… trošku divně…“ znovu se zakymácel, a přes tvář se mu mihl výraz naprosté a ryzí zášti.

„Tedy,“ zasyčel. „Není tohle zajímavé?“

Clintovi se  hrůzou zježily chloupky na krku, a ihned se prudce stáhl zpátky. V příštím okamžiku se Loki znovu otřásl a zamrkal.

„Fungovalo to?“ zeptal se, zmaten zděšeným pohledem, který na něj Clint upíral. „Zvládl jsem to?“


	23. Chapter 23

Ještě než se odebrali na poradu do chodby, dali Lokimu džus a sendvič a zaparkovali ho na pohovce, aby na něj měli dobrý výhled a přitom mohli mluvit, aniž by je slyšel.

„Jsi si jistý?“ zeptal se Bruce podesáté.

„ _Ano_ ,“ odsekl Clint nasupeně. „Můžeš se podívat na záznam z kamery. Ten výraz nebyl dítěte, to byl naprosto nepochybně dospělý Loki. Když k tomu přidáš ještě ty časté noční můry, myslím, že si všichni dáme dohromady, že ho používání toho stroje nějak… vytahuje na povrch. Nemůžeme mu dovolit to používat dál.“

Bruce poněkud posmutněl. „Nevím, jestli bychom ty sny měli svádět na ten přístroj,“ řekl tiše. „Ale rozhodně bychom to neměli riskovat.“

„Musíme,“ ozval se Steve. „Potřebujeme Thora.“

Clint na něj jenom zíral. Neřval jen z jednoho důvodu, a to byl Loki hned ve vedlejším pokoji. „Avengers nejsou důležitější než Lokiho  _příčetnost_ ,“ procedil skrz zuby.

Steve zdvihl ruce na znamení míru. „Je mi to líto, vím, jak ti to asi zní, ale ty mě nechápeš. Jestli nad ním vezme nadvládu dospělý Loki, Thor je naše jediná šance ho zastavit. A jestli se dospělý Loki začne projevovat ještě víc než teď, budeme potřebovat asgardskou magii, abychom ten proces nějak zpomalili nebo úplně zrušili dost dlouho na to, abychom stihli dát do pořádku všechny z nás. A pro to…“

„… taky potřebujeme Thora,“ doplnil ho Clint a svěsil ramena.

„Takhle se z místa nikdy nepohneme,“ prohlásil Tony tiše. „Abychom nějak zkrotili dospělého Lokiho, potřebujeme Thora, ale vzkříšením Thora jen více uvolníme dospělého Lokiho. Nebo tak aspoň tušíme.“

„Říkal’s, že Loki neví, co se s ním děje?“ zeptal se Bruce. Clint přikývl. „Pak nám vyvstává další otázka: co mu řekneme? Jestli po něm budeme najednou chtít, aby dal Thora do pořádku dřív než mě a Natashu, bude vědět, že se něco děje.“

„Ještě mu nic neříkejte,“ vyhrkl Steve okamžitě. „I tak chtěl, aby mohl Thora vzbudit dřív, takže by kvůli tomu nemusel mít žádné podezření. Nechceme ho vyděsit a rozhodně nechceme, aby dospělý Loki věděl, že po něm jdeme. Ještě se nepokusil proti nám použít svou magii, ale pokud se bude cítit v ohrožení, bude to první věc, kterou udělá.“

„Slíbil jsem mu, že mu nebudu lhát,“ řekl Clint dutě.

Steve se zatvářil soucitně. „Ty půjdeš na hlídku,“ odvětil. „My ostatní zatím dáme pozor na Lokiho. Jestli se cokoli stane, dáme ti hned vědět.“

Bylo to sice chytré, ale Clint si připadal, jako by Lokiho opouštěl a nechával ho napospas jeho vlastnímu svědomí. Potřásl hlavou.

„Vydržím to. Nic neřeknu.“

„Filmy,“ řekl Tony.

„Cože?“

„Můžeme s ním celý den hledět na filmy,“ vysvětloval Tony. „Stejně by měl odpočívat a my budeme mít méně příležitostí něco omylem prozradit. A hej, je to stejně naše Midgardská tradice, čumět na filmy, když někomu není zrovna dobře. Takže z toho vytřískáme i vzdělávací účely.“

„Dobrý nápad,“ souhlasil Steve.

Loki byl tímto návrhem nadšen, i když měl Clint silné podezření, že jen kvůli tomu, že s nimi mohl strávit celý den, ne proto, že by snad cokoli věděl o filmech. Zodpovědně sledoval první díl  _Pána prstenů_  (Thor) a ze  _Star Wars_  (Tony) byl unešený.

„Co řekneš?“ zkoušel ho Tony.

„Nechť tě provází síla.“

„A?“

„Han střílel první! High five!“

Po  _Star Wars_  se začali hádat Steve s Brucem, jestli je na řadě  _Indiana Jones_  nebo  _Jurský park_ , zatímco Tony seděl uprostřed a pokaždé, když měl pocit, že hádka slábne, hodil do ringu další buřičskou poznámku. Byla to docela zábava, byl to ten druh upevňování vztahů, pro který by Steve v minulých letech vraždil. Kdyby nebylo Clinta a jeho ohlížení na Lokiho, a kdyby nebylo Lokiho chladného vypočítavého pohledu, kterým mu každé ohlédnutí opětoval, bylo by to snad úplně perfektní.

Byl si docela jistý, že se mu povedlo udržet si neutrální tvář, když ho Loki přistihl, jak se po něm dívá, a jelikož se dospělý Loki neobjevil ani jednou, domníval se, že ve svém nenápadném pozorování uspěl. Byla to snad i úleva, když byli Tony se Stevem odvoláni k dalšímu útoku robotů a Bruce s  _Jurským parkem_  zvítězil.

Bohužel, místo aby se tvůrce robotů nechal odradit čímkoli, co mu SHIELD dosud provedl, vypadalo to, že se spíš nechal vyhecovat a stvořil svého největšího robota vůbec. Jakmile se Tony a Steve ocitli v centru dění, byli nuceni povolat i Clinta. Coulson se mezitím dopravil do věže, aby kryl záda Brucovi, tudíž už se Clint necítil tak zle, že ho nechal s Lokim samotného.

Zabralo jim docela dost času, než toho robota složili, a Clint rozhodně nebyl jediný, komu v boji chyběl Thor s Hulkem. Skoro až zázrakem se jim podařilo robota dohnat až do Hudsonu, což ho dost zpomalilo a stejně tak mu to ubralo sil. Následná kombinace repulzorů a výbušných šípů pak byla dost na to, aby se k němu kapitán dostal blízko a štítem jej dekapitoval.

A samozřejmě pak robot spadl rovnou do vody a kvůli Tonyho elektrickým útokům zabil všechny ryby v okruhu 30 yardů. Ochránci přírody je ráno nejspíše zlynčují.

Zpátky do sídla se dostali akorát včas na to, aby zastihli Bruce s Coulsonem, jak Lokiho připravují ke spánku. Coulson naprosto vážně zastal roli rádce, aby Lokimu pomohl vybrat si mezi pyžamem s Thorem a pyžamem s Avengers (což nakonec skončilo výběrem trička jednoho a kalhot druhého) a Bruce byl v kuchyni, vařil horkou čokoládu a vypadal, že se ze všech sil snaží nepodlehnout hyperventilaci.

„Dospělý Loki se zase ukázal, chvilku potom, co Clint odešel,“ řekl a málem upustil hrnek. „Teda jako, aspoň myslím, že to byl on. Vlastně jsem si docela jistý. Dítě Loki mě nikdy takhle nevyděsil.“

„Bruci, hlavně dýchej,“ upozornil ho Clint laskavě. Bruce položil hrnek.

„Promiň. Asi to se mnou otřáslo trochu víc, než jsem čekal.“

Loki vhopsal do kuchyně ve svém mixovaném pyžamu a chytl Clinta za ruku. „Bruce říkal, že se můžeme podívat na kousek filmu a dát si horkou čokoládu a pak že už je čas jít do postele.“ Tahal Clinta dolů, dokud se k němu agent nesklonil. „Mohl bys… bylo by v pořádku, kdyby… řekl bys to Thorovi, kdybych dneska nechtěl spát sám?“ zeptal se tichounce.

Clint úplně zamrznul.

„Přespávačka,“ reagoval Tony pohotově. „Midgardská tradice. Sraz v deset hodin, obývák, a všichni v pyžamku!“

Loki zajásal a běžel si pro deku a polštář do pokoje. Clint se na Tonyho vděčně usmál a Tony mu to oplatil tak, že jim oběma do horkých čokolád nalil trochu bourbonu. 


	24. Chapter 24

Loki měl tu noc i přesto pár nočních můr, a než nastalo ráno, doputoval od pelíšku těsně u Bruce k tomu, že si z Clintovy hrudi udělal matraci. Tohle všechno stranou, i tak to proběhlo klidněji, než se Clint původně obával. A byl si jistý, že rozhodně nebyl jediný, kdo strávil celou noc s očima dokořán a adrenalinem v krvi.

Ovšem když Loki po snídani prohlásil, že je připravený se pokusit o přeměnu Bruce a Natashy, celé divadélko se zhroutilo jako domeček z karet.

„Vlastně jsme se rozhodli, že přeměníme napřed Thora, a teprve potom Bruce a Natashu, třeba zítra,“ řekl Steve jakoby mimochodem. „Potřebuješ to kouzlo nějak pozměnit?“

Loki zpanikařil. „Ne, ne, tedy alespoň ne nějaké důležité změny, ale – já nejsem připravený. Já… nemyslím si, že Thor je teď dobrou volbou. Myslel jsem, že syn Coulův chce minimalizovat možnost nějaké komplikace, tak Thor snad může počkat?“

„Myslel jsem, že ses na vzbuzení Thora těšil,“ odvětil Steve zmateně.

Loki těkal očima z jednoho na druhého. „Vy… nemyslíte si, že na mě bude naštvaný? Za ty problémy, které jsem způsobil?“

„ _Aha,_ “ vydechl Clint, když mu to konečně došlo. Připadal si jako idiot – samozřejmě, že bude Loki nervózní. „Ne, to ne, pamatuješ, jak jsme mluvili o tom, že tě Thor zbožňuje a nic z toho, co se stalo, není ani náhodou tvoje chyba?“

Loki k němu vzhlédl, pak pohled zase sklopil. „Vzpomínám si.“ Pokusil se o úsměv. „Jistě, máte pravdu. Znáte ho lépe než já. Vzbudíme ho tedy jako prvního.“ Najednou se zamyslel. „Stalo se snad něco, kvůli čemu Thora chcete probudit už teď?“

„Ne,“ vyhrkl Clint a Loki přimhouřil oči.

„ _Přísahal_  jsi,“ řekl.

Clint vrhl zoufalý pohled na Steva. Ten potřásl hlavou. Clint zíral dál. Steve se pak zamračil a zdvihl ruce na znamení, že se vzdává.

„Jo, chlapče, něco se stalo,“ řekl Clint nakonec. „Nemůžu ti říct, co se stalo, ale Thora teď vážně potřebujeme.“

Loki uhnul pohledem. „Má to… snad něco společného s tím přístrojem?“

Clint se zamračil. „Proč? Všiml sis něčeho?“

Lokiho mezitím velice zaujal konferenční stolek. „Zajímá mě, jestli jste si něčeho všimli  _vy_.“

Clintovi ztuhla krev v žilách. „Loki, když jsi včera říkal, že už nechceš být statečný, co přesně jsi tím myslel?“

Princ si skousl ret.

„Loki, věděl jsi, že se něco stane, když ten přístroj začneš používat?“

„Já… ho cítím. V mé hlavě,“ řekl Loki konečně, hlas tichý a přiškrcený. „To jeho jsou ty noční můry. Je tak strašně rozzuřený, a ten stroj ho dělá silnějším.“

Clint na něj dokázal jenom zděšeně zírat. „Proč jsi nám to neřekl? Mohli jsme na něco přijít-…“

„Je to má zodpovědnost,“ odvětil Loki a rozpačitě pokrčil rameny. „Možná si nevzpomínám, ale tohle všechno jsem v první řadě způsobil já. Je tudíž mým úkolem to dát zase do pořádku.“

Steve vypadal stejně otřeseně, jako se Clint cítil. „Jsi ještě  _dítě_ , Loki,“ promluvil měkce. „Je  _naší_ zodpovědností tě chránit, ať už se děje cokoli.“

„Já…“ Loki zaťal ruce v pěsti. „Já – jsem prostě chtěl. Chtěl jsem to dokázat, chtěl jsem udělat něco, co by ten druhý já neudělal. Nejsem on, nechci se jím stát, já jsem _já_  a já chci  _pomoct_ -“ celý se prudce otřásl a najednou úplně ztuhnul. „Ubohé. Nemůžu uvěřit, že by má logika kdy byla tak neuvěřitelně dětinská.“

Clint a Steve, jako jeden muž, se okamžitě stáhli zpět. „Loki?“

Usmál se. Nebylo v tom nic z Lokiho dětského hřejivého úsměvu, čišelo z něj čiré zlo. „Nemusíte se ničeho obávat – nehodlám zasahovat do oživování svého bratra. Zesílím do té doby ještě víc a každá porážka Avengers, u které by Thor nebyl, by byla naprosto zbytečná. Nasadí vždycky tak rozkošně idiotský výraz – jako nakopnuté štěně. Každopádně se nenechte odradit od svého geniálního plánu. Nemůžu se  _dočkat_ , až uvidím, jak to celé dopadne.“

Znovu se celý otřásl. „-protože jste moji  _přátelé_ , a já… já…“ zamrkal na ně. „Děje se něco?“

„Tvé… druhé já si s námi trošku popovídalo,“ řekl Steve. Clint měl příliš sucho v ústech na to, aby se vzmohl na jediné slovo.

„Aha.“ Loki se na ně vystrašeně podíval. „Byl na vás zlý?“

Clint spolkl hysterický smích, který se mu na tu otázku málem vydral z hrdla. „Vlastně bych spíš řekl, že mu připadáme rozkošní. Jo. To slovo použil.“

„To myslel Thora,“ opravil ho Steve. „O nás řekl, že jsme geniální.“

A Steve z prstů vytvořil uvozovky. On to vážně udělal. Zrovna když si Clint myslel, že neuvěřitelnější už to všechno být ani nemůže.

„No, to od něj bylo velice milé,“ nakrčil Loki nos. „Omlouvám se?“

„Není to tvoje vina,“ vyhrkli ze sebe Steve s Clintem zároveň.

Loki se zhluboka nadechl a napřímil ramena. „Jdeme tedy probudit mého bratra?“

Steve si s Clintem vyměnil naprosto beznadějný pohled. Probuzením Thora nahrají Lokimu do karet. Neprobuzením Thora nechají celý tým permanentně oslabený a tudíž velmi zranitelný, kdyby se Loki později rozhodl, že má chuť na pomstu.

 _Do prdele s tím vším,_  rozčílil se Clint.

„Jo. Jdem probudit Thora.“ 


	25. Chapter 25

Rozhodli se, že bude nejlepší, když Lokiho postaví do rohu Thorova pokoje a magický přístroj nechají dole v laborce – ne protože by si mysleli, že to nějak zpomalí dospělého Lokiho, to ne, ale protože to bylo zkrátka to nejjednodušší řešení. Loki je ujistil, že fyzická přítomnost stroje už pro správné fungování kouzla není třeba. Navíc se do pokoje dalo nahlédnout oknem, takže se Avengers (i Coulson) mohli na celý proces dívat z bezpečné vzdálenosti.

Všechno probíhalo v klidu a v pořádku, celou dobu až do toho momentu, kdy Loki zjistil, že se nedokáže donutit do Thorova pokoje vstoupit.

„Já… to udělám odtud,“ oznámil jim zvesela, ale nedokázal ani přivolat to jedovatě zelené světlo, natož aby tak provedl celý rituál.

Clint za ním vyšel na chodbu. „Stane se něco, když tam půjdu s tebou?“ zeptal se. Steve na něj za pozorovacím okénkem vrhal vražedné pohledy, ale Lokiho zoufalý výraz na ta slova maličko zaváhal.

„Ne. Nebudeš vystaven žádnému nebezpečí a má koncentrace bude pravděpodobně lepší,“ přiznal.

Ani jeden z nich se nesnažil vůbec předstírat, že bylo nutné, aby Clint držel Lokiho za ruku, když kouzlo prováděl, ale prince to natolik povzbudilo, že se na Thora dokázal i podívat, a Clint byl v dobré pozici, kdyby snad došlo na to, že se ukáže dospělý Loki a začne dělat zmatky. Celou tu dobu, co tam stáli, Clint cítil kdesi na spánku Kapitánův pohled, ale nahlas nikdo nic neřekl.

„Dobře,“ řekl Loki třesoucím hlasem. „Dobře. Jsem připraven začít.“

Zavřel oči. Vzduch kolem něj se začal vlnit, což na kůži pocítil i Clint, bylo to pro něj jako jemný vánek, trošku to lechtalo, ale nebylo to nepříjemné.

„Clinte?“ ozval se Steve přes interkom.

„Jsme v pohodě,“ odvětil agent. „Jenom to trochu lechtá.“

Zvlněný vzduch se rozprostřel i přes Thora, který sebou jenom nepatrně cukl. Clint, jelikož už věděl, že následuje oslnivé světlo, už předem zavřel oči, takže zatímco se přes pokoj přehnala ostrá bílá zář, on měl bezpečný výhled na vlastní víčka.

Pak oči otevřel. Thor v posteli zatím ty své teprve otevíral.

„Thore?“ zavolal Steve.

Thor zamrkal a rozhlédl se. Pohled mu padl na Clinta i Lokiho, na moment vypadal zmateně. Loki, který se dosud nervózně držel Clinta, svůj stisk ještě zpevnil.

Thor se rozzářil jako sluníčko. „Bratře!“ zvolal nadšeně.

A to byl ten okamžik, kdy dospělý Loki ztratil veškerou sebekontrolu.

Clint ho udržel jen stěží, když se Loki napnul jako tětiva a pokusil se na Thora vrhnout, křičel a plival u toho nadávky v jazyce, který musel být nějakým asgardským dialektem, který nebyl určen pro uši smrtelníků – buď to, nebo prostě blábolil nesmysly. Pak se mu povedlo ho odtáhnout z postele, dopadl na kolena hned vedle, aby si Loki neublížil, pokud by se mu vymanil a spadl na zem, a když ho jakžtakž držel, jediné, co mohl dělat, bylo snažit se prostě vydržet co nejdéle.

V pozadí slyšel, jak se Thor dožaduje odpovědí a všichni z pozorovací místnosti utíkají dolů chodbou. Loki v jeho náruči zatím ztichl, snad aby šetřil sílu na další pokus o útěk. Zmítal sebou a trhal, drápal Clinta po tváři i pažích.

„Loki!“ zařval Clint. „Oba dva! Jste po tom zatraceným kouzle vyčerpaní,  _neuděláte vůbec nic_ , tak se koukejte kurva uklidnit!“

Loki sebou ještě jednou z trucu zazmítal a pak v Clintově náruči ochabl, už jen ztěžka dýchal a vyloženě vibroval napětím. Koutkem oka Clint viděl, jak Thor udělal tu věc, na kterou někdy neskutečně žárlil, a to když popadl Mjolnir a najednou tam stál, na sobě brnění, připraven na všechno.

„Jaké pro to máte vysvětlení?“ ptal se. „Proč je můj bratr dítětem a  _co se to s ním děje_?“

„Thore!“ A konečně, konečně doběhl i Steve. „To je vážně dlouhý příběh, prostě se stala jakási magická nehoda, tys na nějakou dobu upadl do komatu a zrovna teď se dětská osobnost tvého bratra pere o nadvládu nad tělem s tou dospělou osobností.“

„Aha,“ řekl na to Thor, a Clint si vzal maličký moment na to, aby poděkoval všem bohům, že jsou Asgarďani zvyklí se potýkat s takovými šílenostmi. Thor k nim pak přistoupil. „Bratře-…“

„Nedívej se tak na mě, Thore,“ zavrčel na něj Loki. „Nestojím o tv-tvou l-l-…“ zajíkl se, jako by se dusil. „Je mi to tak líto, promiň, nechtěl jsem nikomu ublížit, Thore-…“

„Šššš,“ chlácholil ho Clint. „My víme, to je v pořádku.“

„Bratře, uklidni se,“ řekl Thor, obvyklý hromový hlas mu zněžněl, tón měl mírumilovný a uklidňující, takový, jaký na Zemi dosud nepotřeboval použít. „Nikdo z nás není zraněn a ty jsi neudělal nic špatného.“ Natáhl se k němu, dostatečně pomalu, aby ho Loki jasně viděl a ten pohyb ho nevyděsil. „Nemusíš se bát-…“

Loki se mu zahryzl do ruky. Thor ztuhl.

„Bratře, nemůžeš mluvit s mou rukou v ústech,“ připomněl mu klidně.

Ten navztekaný pohled, když Loki pomalu otvíral pusu, aby Thorovu ruku pustil, by byl za jakýchkoli jiných okolností komický.

„Provedl to kouzlo, aby mě probudil?“

„Jo, asi před minutou,“ řekl Clint.

Thor přikývl a bratra si vážně změřil pohledem. „Loki, po takovém přepětí musíš odpočívat, abys nabral energii. Víš stejně dobře jako já, že ti nijak neprospěje, když nám budeš vzdorovat. Když teď půjdeme do kuchyně, budeš v klidu a najíš se?“

Loki se zachvěl. „Ano, prosím. Děkuji, bratře.“

Thor se na něj něžně usmál, a pak bez zjevných potíží popadl Clinta a postavil ho i s Lokim na nohy.


	26. Chapter 26

Clint se s Lokim usadil na gauči a ostatní se mezitím vzdálili do kuchyně, aby udělali oběd a, jak Clint tušil, uspořádali i menší válečnou poradu. Thor se pokoušel zůstat se svým bratrem v obýváku a nervózně postával kolem, ale Stevovi se nakonec povedlo ho odtáhnout pryč z místnosti, tudíž byl teď bůh hromu u dveří a většinu času věnoval tomu, že Lokiho i Clinta bedlivě sledoval.

Loki, uveleben Clintovi na klíně, sebou občas trhl a cosi zakňučel. Když ho Clint pozorněji sledoval, zřetelně viděl, že se mu hýbou rty, snad že se hádal sám se sebou.

„Bude to v pořádku,“ řekl, když už Lokiho utrpení nedokázal poslouchat. „Nemusíš se vůbec bát, na něco přijdeme a všechno bude zase-…“

Stěna obývacího pokoje se silným nárazem rozpadla na kusy a je zasypaly trosky. Clint měl sotva tolik času, aby skrz díru ven viděl celou zatracenou armádu těch stupidních robotů, když vtom ucítil, jak je Thor oba dva popadl a pohotově s nimi hodil do kuchyně za sebe.

„Zůstaň tady. Nechávám ti pod dohledem svého bratra,“ řekl mu Thor, nacpal je za kuchyňský ostrůvek a vrhl se zpátky do boje.

Jen o chvilku později se k nim připojil Bruce, hned potom, co se na poslední chvíli stačil sehnout, když mu nad hlavou proletěl konferenční stolek a narazil do kuchyňské zdi.

„Je jich moc,“ zalapal po dechu. „Tony šel pro oblek a Coulson si jen tak zničehonic odněkud vytáhl samopal, proboha, ale naposledy jste museli být tři jenom na jednoho robota-…“

Clint už se zvedal. „Celou dobu si nás jenom zkoušeli,“ řekl. „Vezmi Lokiho, mám tady náhradní luk-“

„Ne,“ odvětil Bruce klidně. „Já ho nést nedokážu a ty budeš muset utíkat.“ Otevřel skříňku, vyhrabal pánvičku a vstal. „Budu tě krýt.“

„Bruci, nebuď idiot, nemůžeš přece-…“ Clint se zarazil, zděšen až do morku kostí, když spatřil, že Bruce pohlcuje světlo, ta samá zář, která je pomalu všechny vracela do normálu. „Loki,  _ne_ -…“

Oslepila je bílá zář a Lokiho v Clintově náruči zachvátila křeč. Bruce klopýtl, a pak se najednou narovnal, a bylo jasné, že je to zase Natasha, zpátky ve svém ladném a půvabném já.

„Zůstaň dole,“ řekla jenom, a utekla, aby se připojila k boji.

Clint si Lokiho poskládal do náruče tak rychle, jak jen dokázal, a i s ním vyběhl z kuchyně. Něco za ním se roztříštilo a někdo křičel, ale on neměl čas, bez ohlížení utíkal dál, dokud nedoběhl až k laboratořím a celám.

Seběhl schody, rychle zabočil za roh, vyrazil dveře do Natashiny cely a hned vzápětí sebou hodil do strany. Bruce kolem něj proběhl jen o vteřinu později a už za běhu se měnil v Hulka.

Lokiho křeče náhle ustaly. Clint se svezl zády po zdi dolů, položil ho a zoufale se snažil nahmatat pulz.

„No tak. No tak, chlapče…“

Loki otevřel oči.

„Ale ne, Hawkeye,“ zavrněl. „Nevěděl jsem, že ti na mně tak záleží.“ 


	27. Chapter 27

Clint se od něj okamžitě odtáhl. Loki se rozesmál.

„Ale prosím vás, Agente Bartone. Za posledních pár dní jsme toho spolu tolik prožili, na odpor už je trochu pozdě.“ Ladně se sklouzl na zem vedle lukostřelce, na rtech křivý úsměv. „Mám dokonce i oblíbený okamžik; když jsi mi přísahal, že jsme s mým bratrem nejlepší přátelé a náš společný čas jsme odjakživa trávili ruku v ruce poskakováním na poli sedmikrásek.“ Blahosklonně Clinta popleskal po tváři. „To, že jsem s tebou mohl hned nato hodit do zdi, mi za to stálo, za to máš mé díky. A samozřejmě ta válka na hřišti. Midgardské děti umí být překvapivě krvežíznivé, to bych si měl uchovat v paměti.“

Clint měl úplně sucho v ústech. „Víš, technicky vzato jenom přítomný čas všeho, co jsem ti o tobě a tvém bratrovi řekl, byla lež.“

Loki se na něj nanejvýš znechucen podíval. „Vážně, chceš se o sémantice dohadovat zrovna se  _mnou_? Já jsem bůh nepravd. Tak jako tak se mýlíš – nikdy jsem nikde neposkakoval a jediné sedmikráskové pole, které by si můj bratr byl schopen užít, by bylo jen to, které by se hned vzápětí změnilo v pole bitevní.“ Opřel se o ruce. „Musím říct, že po tom, co vás všechny zničím, toho budu nejspíš trošku litovat, jakmile se dostanu k dobytí vašeho světa,“ řekl jakoby mimochodem. „Celé tohle divadlo bylo docela zábavné, alespoň tak, jak při své omezenosti mohlo – něco jako sledování toho stupidního filmu, Tři moulové. Teď už se však vyloženě nudím.“

Clint se tak silně tiskl rameny ke zdi, až je pomalu přestával cítit. Celý tenhle týden, to všechno přece nemohla být jedna velká lež, nebo ano? Dítě Loki byl skutečný, byl to hodný kluk, a když ne, tak to byly jenom odchylky, naprosto vysvětlitelné odchylky…

„Moc dobře vím, o co se tady snažíš. Celý týden jsi to nebyl ty. Byl to on.“

Loki se začal hihňat. „Ale to snad ne. Tvůj mozek je ubohý dokonce i na smrtelníka. Nemáš nejmenší tušení, o co mi celou dobu šlo. Neumíš si snad představit ten pohled na Thorově tváři v momentě, kdy mu naděje v podobě drahého, poslušného, ovlivnitelného bratříčka zmizí přímo před očima, když místo něj dostane zrůdu?“ Škodolibě na Clinta zamrkal, ale hned nato si frustrovaně povzdychl. „Ne, samozřejmě že neumíš. Přál bych si, aby tady byl Stark – alespoň u toho se někdy projeví jakási jiskra představivosti.“

Clint potřásl hlavou. Dospělý Loki je mistr manipulátor, a on to  _ví_. Taky je arogantní, destruktivní, a není tady jediná šance, že by tohle divadlo dokázal hrát tak dlouho a tak dokonale. Ne – poslední týden byl skutečný. Musel být.

„Víš, co si o tom myslím?“

„Oh, takže jsi schopný myšlenky?“ posmíval se mu Loki.

„Myslím si, že ten stroj fungoval přesně tak, jak jsi chtěl, aby fungoval. To nebyla žádná náhoda.“ Myšlenka někde v koutku jeho mozku se zatřepotala, mlhavá, ale smysluplná, a on se po ní pomalu natahoval, aby ji dokázal vynést na světlo dřív, než zmizí.

„Ano, drahý, je dobré vědět, že jsi nepochopil ani slovo z toho, co jsem zrovna řekl,“ povzdychl si Loki.

„Z děvkaře Tonyho jsi udělal ženu,“ pronesl Clint zamyšleně. „Kapitán Amerika byl zranitelný a slabý. Vzal jsi Černou Vdovu, krásnou a schopnou bojovnici, a dal jsi ji do těla nekontrolovatelného monstra. Její tělo jsi pak dal jedinému člověku z týmu, který nepodstoupil žádný bojový výcvik. Myslím, že kdyby se ti povedlo ten stroj využít zcela tak, jak jsi chtěl, to  _já_ bych skončil jako dítě, což je docela hnus, udělat něco takového někomu, kdo má z Avengers i tak nejmenší moc. Každému členovi týmu jsi provedl něco, o čem jsi věděl, že je zasáhne nejvíc.“ Zatím to znělo jako Lokiho klasický plán. S jedním háčkem.

„Nevím, jestli bych se měl uklonit nebo ti zatleskat, že se ti podařilo dát tolik myšlenek za sebou tak, aby dávaly smysl,“ odvětil Loki. „Musí to být poprvé – nechceš si raději lehnout?“

„A pak jsi Thora poslal do kómatu,“ pokračoval Clint, „a to je divný. Všechny ostatní jsi jednoho po druhém specificky odrovnal, a Thor, ten jediný, kterého znáš nejlépe, je prostě… v bezvědomí. Dokonce ani nevěděl, že o něco přichází. Nejen, že jsi mu nijak neublížil, ale ještě jsi ho nechal, aby celou tu věc prospal. Nemusel se na to ani dívat.“

Lokiho výraz potemněl. „Jak jsi řekl, dopady byly náhodné.“

Clint potřásl hlavou. Myšlenka už se mu v hlavě kompletně zhmotnila. Možná neměl zrovna zkušenosti s dospělým Lokim, ale rád si myslel, že dětskou verzi poznal o moc lépe. Ten kluk totiž zbožňoval svého bratra a jediné, co kdy chtěl na oplátku, bylo být milován, být pro někoho důležitým.

„Nemyslím si, že to bylo náhodné. Myslím, že s ním rád bojuješ, rád na něj řveš a rozčiluješ ho, ale když jde fakt do tuhého, nikdy bys mu doopravdy neublížil. Že?“

„Beru to zpátky,“ pronesl Loki strnule. „Tohle není smysluplná myšlenka, ani v nejmenším. Spíš bych to nazval vyloženou halucinací.“ Pokusil se vstát, ale ruce se mu podlomily a on znovu ztěžka dosedl na zem.

„Pořád příliš slabý,“ poznamenal Clint. „Loki využil až moc energie. A ty v tom těle nemůžeš používat magii vůbec. Kdybys mohl, už dávno bys to udělal.“

„Moje magie se časem obnoví,“ utrhl se na něj Loki.

„Možná. Možná ne,“ řekl Clint. Pokusil se představit si, jaké by to bylo mít Thora jako bratra, energického, vůdčího, až nepřiměřeně schopného a silného Thora, který jako by si říkal o pozornost už jen tím, že existuje. Někdy bylo těžké s ním být v jednom týmu, i když ne snad kvůli Thorovi samotnému – ale jak se mohl cítit někdo, kdo byl jeho bratrem?

Neměl tušení, který z těch mýtů, které si vyhledal Bruce, byl pravdivý a který ne, ale bylo naprosto zjevné, že tím zlatým dítětem Loki nikdy nebyl.

„Mám pro tebe návrh.“

„No, malému pobavení se nikdy nebráním,“ odvětil Loki, jeho slova pečlivě zbavená všech emocí, a přesto z nich Clint slyšel cosi, co tu iluzi zničilo. „Co nabízíš?"

Clint si ho obezřetně prohlížel. „Respekt pro tvou inteligenci. Možnost svobodně trénovat magii, žít si tak, jak si sám zvolíš. Místo po boku tvého bratra.“

Přes Lokiho tvář se mihl jakýsi stín. Pohodil hlavou. „A co tě přivedlo k přesvědčení, že bych o cokoli z toho stál?“

Clint pokrčil rameny. „Poslední týden jsem strávil s tvým dětským já. Děti jsou o dost upřímnější a otevřenější než dospělí. Překvapilo by tě, co všechno se můžeš dozvědět, když jen trochu dáváš pozor.“

Loki uhnul pohledem.  _Aha._ „A jak své sliby hodláš dodržet?“

Clint se k němu naklonil. „Dítě Loki už je má. Jediné, co musíš udělat ty, je nechat mu to tělo.“

Z Lokiho tváře zmizel veškerý výraz. „Zabil bys mě pro dobro dítěte?“

„Ano.“

„Thorova vlastního bratra. Protože já jím pořád jsem, alespoň co se jeho týče. A ty bys mě zabil kvůli dítěti, které jsi znal jenom týden.“

„Znal a miloval,“ zopakoval Clint. „Ano.“

„Prosím tě,“ řekl na to Loki, ale hlas se mu zlomil, nepovedlo se mu dosáhnout toho uštěpačného tónu, ke kterému nejspíš původně mířil. „Snad si nemyslíš, že mě dokážeš přesvědčit něčím tak banálním, jako je láska.“

„Banální?“ zeptal se Clint. „Je to banální? Protože všechny tvoje promyšlené plány vždycky na poslední chvíli ušetřily právě Thora. Musí to být vyčerpávající, pořád ho držet při vědomí, že ho nenávidíš. Lásku dítěte totiž pozná lehčeji.“

Ticho, které následovalo, jako by chtělo trvat navždy. Zvuky boje se jim vzdalovaly, zatímco si Clint s Lokim zírali do očí.

„Dvě podmínky,“ hlesl Loki nakonec.

Clint přikývl. „Vysvětli mi je.“

Loki se nevesele usmál. „Chci tvé slovo, že budeš nadále chránit malého Lokiho, budeš se o něj starat a podporovat ho, i kdybys měl stát proti Odinovi samotnému, abys toho mohl dosáhnout.“

„A ta druhá?“

„Jsi smrtelník. Zchřadneš a zemřeš mnohem dřív, než to dítě dospěje. A než se tak stane, dostaneš ten samý slib i od Thora.“

Clint si to promyslel.

„Dohodnuto.“


	28. Chapter 28

Když už se ticho protáhlo do minut, vynesl Clint Lokiho ven, aby zkontroloval škody. Z okna viděl, že se boj přesunul na Yard. Jak se sápal přes kusy betonu, rychle si přepočítal kolegy v dohledové vzdálenosti. Viděl všechny, jenom Thor mu do plného počtu chyběl.

Musel přešplhat přes cosi, co připomínalo trosky kuchyňského ostrůvku, jen aby se dostal do další místnosti. Kuchyň s obývákem teď vypadaly o tolik větší, i s kusy robotů poházených po podlaze nebo zapíchnutých do materiálů, u kterých by nikdo neřekl, že do nich dovede cokoli proniknout.

Když vstoupili do obýváku, Thor se k nim otočil, tvář zbrázděnou obavami. „Loki! Je-“

„Je v pořádku,“ vyhrkl ze sebe Clint. „Jenom spí.“

Thor k nim přispěchal, pak se nejistě zastavil. „Mohl bych ho podržet?“

„Samozřejmě, Thore, je to tvůj bratr,“ odvětil Clint, odhodlán potlačit ten bodavý pocit ztráty, který ho přepadl, když mu váha z náruče zmizela. Thor chlapce opatrně převzal, uložil si ho do náruče s jemností, které je potřeba pro všechno křehké a drahocenné.

„V tomhle věku si ho pamatuju,“ řekl tiše. „Pořád mě pronásledoval. Tehdy jsem to nevnímal jako jeho náklonnost. Prostě mě to otravovalo.“ Provinile se na Clinta podíval. „Tolik času jsem strávil tím, že jsem se na svého bratra zlobil, a tak dlouho mi trvalo, než mi došlo, že je to kvůli mně, a ne kvůli němu.“

Clint se opřel o obrovskou robotickou nohu. „Thore, co se mezi vámi dvěma vlastně stalo? Pokud ti nevadí, že se ptám.“

Thor pohlédl dolů, opatrně Lokimu uhladil vlasy z čela. „Myslím, že sis zasloužil právo se ten příběh dozvědět, příteli. Je to dlouhé a složité vyprávění a já ti slibuju, že ti později všechno řeknu, ale pro teď – můj bratr strávil příliš mnoho času v mém stínu, a v tom nejnevhodnějším momentu se dozvěděl, že ho můj otec ukradl, když byl ještě nemluvně, něco jako válečnou kořist, z jiného světa, aby ho mohl později využít pro sjednocení našich lidí. Tyhle dvě věci, když se spojily, ho zanesly za hranice šílenství, ze kterého se už nikdy pořádně nezotavil.“

 _Hlavně to brát s nadhledem,_  pomyslel si Clint dutě. Jestli to Bruce nepřekvapí.

„Je zase dítě,“ řekl. „To dospělé já je pryč.“

V Thorově tváři se zračil hluboký zármutek. „Nejspíš to tak bude lepší, ale i tak mi bude moc chybět. Bylo to jeho rozhodnutí?“

„Jo,“ odvětil Clint měkce. „Chtěl to, co mělo jeho dětský já. Slíbil jsem mu, že z tebe dostanu přísahu, že…“ na moment se zarazil, vybavuje si poslední půlhodinu, „ho budeš chránit, starat se o něj a podporovat ho, a to i kdybys měl stát proti Odinovi samotnému, abys toho mohl dosáhnout.“

Thor se roztřeseně nadechl. „Chtěl bych tě při tomhle úkolu požádat o pomoc, příteli. Jak jsem viděl, byl jsi pro něj ukázkovým opatrovníkem.“

Clint polkl knedlík v krku. „Jistě.“

Příchod Tonyho a Steva oznámilo hučení repulzorů a šramocení, jak se prodírali skrz vybouranou díru v obýváku. Tonyho oblek byl na několika místech promáčklý a nemalá část Stevova obleku byla pryč, ale jinak to vypadalo, že boj přežili bez úhony. Než k nim Steve zamířil, přehoupl se přes cosi, u čeho Clint upřímně doufal, že to nebyla nosná stěna.

„Celý Yard je v troskách, ale dostali jsme je všechny do jednoho,“ oznámil jim. „Bruce a Natasha se postarali o vůdce celé té robotické-…“ zarazil se, když si všiml Lokiho. „Je-“

„Spí,“ řekl Thor. „Je z něj znovu dítě.“

Steve loupl očima po Clintovi. Ten si založil ruce na hrudi. Cítil se obnaženě a podivně… prázdně.

„Jsem rád, že je v pořádku,“ odpověděl Steve. „Thore, možná teď není zrovna ten nejvhodnější čas, ale musím se zeptat – co si tvůj otec, a potažmo celý Asgard, o tomhle bude myslet? Víš, že jste oba pod naší ochranou, ale proti armádě ti asi nebudeme moc platní.“

Thor zamrkal. „Nikdy bychom nesoudili dítě za činy dospělého, a to ani v případě, kdy je ten dospělý a to dítě ta samá osoba,“ řekl poněkud překvapeně. „Můj bratr tak, jak je teď, neudělal nic špatného. Nic nehrozí.“

„To je úleva,“ usmál se Kapitán.

„Bude pro něj samozřejmě velmi těžké získat zpátky jejich důvěru, jelikož celý Asgard ví, jak vyrostl poprvé, taky by mohli trvat na vyhoštění, ale nehrozí mu žádné nebezpečí,“ pokračoval Thor rozmarně.

„To je kra-…“ začal Tony, ale Steve ho nešťastnou náhodou praštil štítem do ramene.

„Rozumíme,“ ujal se slova. „Jsem rád, že to takhle vyšlo.“

Bruce, Natasha a Coulson se procpali stejnými dveřmi, kterými se do obýváku dostal Clint; stejně jako on přišli zevnitř sídla. Bruce ve svém typickém pocuchaném stavu po tom, co Hulk ustoupil a on se mohl znovu ujmout vlády nad vlastním tělem, ale jinak zcela v pořádku. Coulson měl potrhaný oblek, ale kolem něj se vznášela aura spokojenosti a on v ruce třímal jednu E-jedenáctku, která dříve patřila jednomu z obřích robotů. A Natasha, samozřejmě, vypadala stále bezvadně.

Bruce se prudce zarazil. „Je Loki-…“

„Spí, znovu dítě,“ řekl mu Clint. „Vše je ok.“

Bruce k němu přistoupil. „Jsi v pořádku?“ zeptal se ho tiše.

„V pohodě,“ zkrátil to Clint. „Rád tě vidím zpátky v tvým těle.“

„To já taky,“ horlivě přitakala Natasha.

„Zdravím, bratře,“ promluvil Thor měkce. Clint se ohlédl – Loki měl napůl otevřené oči, a zatímco ho agent sledoval, Loki si uvědomil, kdo ho to drží, a zářivě se usmál.

„Zdravím, Thore,“ vyhrkl šťastně, až se Clint málem musel odvrátit. „Jsou všichni v pořádku?“

Thor se usmál. „Všichni jsou v pořádku a naši nepřátelé byli poraženi. Náš den bude zakončen písněmi a příběhy, které budou trvat ještě dlouho poté, co my zemřeme.“

Clintovi to znělo přinejmenším morbidně, ale Loki se tomu zasmál. Musí to být nějaká Asgardská specialita. Bruce se o něj mezitím soucitně opřel.

„Clinte,“ řekl Loki, a Clint vyděšeně vzhlédl. Loki k němu natáhl ruku a zazubil se.

„Síla nás dnes provázela. High five?“

Clint se na něj zakřenil, a oba dva si plácli.


End file.
